Always Loved You
by ILuvsGrimmichi4Life
Summary: Follow Grimmjow and Ichigo's story. Grimmjow x Female Ichigo. First fanfiction I have ever written. How long can you love someone? Will you always be together? Or can living through a tradegy make you unable to love. Is revenge best done alone or could someone help you achieve it and still not see you as a monster.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** Hello everyone I am new fanfiction author _**ILuvsGrimmichi4Life**_ and would like to state a few things before we begin. To all the fanfiction readers taking there time to read this story. I truly appreciate it this is my first time ever writing a story for others to read. I will go ahead and apologize if it turns out to be a bunch of rubbish. I will read each review that I am given and consider how I could incorporate any suggestions from my reviewers. Now I would like to warn each potential reader that this will be an adult story it will not be suitable for anyone under the age of 18. Just want to put that out there. Also, this story will be GrimmIchi but Ichigo will be portrayed as a female instead of his male self in the anime. So for any readers that do not wish to read a story with a male Grimmjow and a female Ichigo I ask that you do not continue past this point. Please. I will try to post a warning for each chapter that way readers will have heads up. I truly hope that everyone enjoys my story but I also know there may be some who are less than pleased but to each thpere opwn.

 _ **Warnings:** _ Adult language, strong sexual content, violence, gender bender, OCC ness for some characters, sorry if they seem different but I hope not to deviate to much from the originals but I may so hence the waring, hentai sex and Grimmjow being badass.

Also I unfortunately did not create bleach nor did I create or own any of the characters. (So sad) :( But I must thank Tite Kubo for making such an awesome show. Now shall we begin…

 _ **Grimmjow's POV**_

To be honest I have loved her since the first moment I laid eyes on her we were just children at the time but in that instant I knew no matter what was going to happen that she would always be by my side. It never occurred to me at such a young age that love can at times be fickle and at others put through tests that could make even a God cry over. But I am getting ahead my self here, this is the tale of how I feel in love with the most beautiful woman in the world. No wait to hell with that she's the most beautiful woman in the universe. Now let's start at the beginning shall we hmm…

It was a beautiful day in the town of Karakura the sun was shinning brilliantly high above in the morning sky. Birds were chirping, animals frolicking and the people of Karakura were bustling about attempting to get to work, school or wherever they were meant to be at that particular moment. Even with all the utter chaos that was going on outside inside Kara General Hospital Isshin Kurosaki paced about in the waiting room balling his eyes out. Why you may ask it's actually pretty simple HE IS A FREAKING MORONIC IDIOIT, how the man is a doctor no one knows. Any ways back to Isshin's blubbering he assumed that encouraging his beautiful wife Masaki Kurosaki during child birth was the right thing to do. Normally it would be but Isshin's form of encouragement should never be used. Yeah again how he is a doctor is still unknown because usually one would know to NEVER EVER piss off a woman in labor especially your own wife. As Isshin paced and wailed the room began to resemble a kiddy pool with all the tears he had cried all he had done was try and keep Masaki's spirits high in his usual goofy way. (*cough* Dumbass* cough*) Isshin's compliments "Masaki YOU CAN DO IT!" " YOU KNOW ITS NOT THAT HARD JUST PUSH" "FINALLY YOU WON'T BE FAT ANY MORE, PUSH ~P.~U.~S.~H.~ ~PUSH~~DO IT!~!~ I BET I COULD DO IT~" And that had been all he had said why was she being so mean she had literally scared the Shit out of him. He had been threatened with death, castration, peeling the flesh from his bones, imaginative and explicit curses, and the offer of having a watermelon shoved up his ass so he could understand her pain. When she had threatened him with that last he had bolted from the room as if Hells hounds were nipping his heels. Normally he would have chalked it up to the pain of child birth but at the moment she had such a sadistic glint in her eye he dared not challenge her. I mean all I did was come bounding into the room screaming from the top of my lungs that at least she would birth our baby and no longer be fat. Come on it was a compliment just like all his cheering, "Masaki on the other hand was barley able to contain her ill will towards her idiotic husband the just didn't know when to stop. She could feel something was not right and that her child was endanger but she had no idea what it was or what to do. Unfortunately for Masaki she was correct her child was breach as well as having the umbilical cord wrapped around the tiny infants neck 3 times attempting to suffocate the poor babe with every move that was made. The only thing Isshin's idiocy had done was stress Masaki to the brink of committing a crime I mean come on so you won't be fat any more. Regardless Masaki was extremely thankful for Dr. Retsu Unohana taking over her labor and consequential birth she knew if someone didn't intervene immediately her newborn would be no more. Dr. Unohana worked quickly shouting out orders for her head nurse Isane to prepare the O.R. (Operating Room). In the blink of an eye Masaki and her potential newborn were wheeled into the room that would decide both of their fates. As Masaki began to feel the effects of her epidural did Dr. Unohana press the blade to her stomach so the C-section could begin within minutes she had reached the womb of her patient. While Retsu began to untangle the cord from the babies neck no one dared breath the poor infant was blue. The babe made not a sound as she was pulled from her mothers' body the infant took not a breath of life into her lungs as Dr. Unohana passed the baby to her head nurse Isane. Retsu had to concentrate on closing Masaki's C – section before she could help the child everyone waited with bated breath for the sweet cry of life to be born. Isane on the other hand was rushing to suction the amniotic fluid out from the infant lungs while at the same time stimulating the child's chest so it could suck in those breaths of precious oxygen into its lungs. After what felt like an eternity the sweet cries of a newborn girl tore through the air. Masaki felt tears of relief flood her face her greatest fear had been put to ease. While the baby was being attended to and cleaned off Masaki began to ask the inevitable questions all new mothers ask, "was her child alright and the biggest one could she see it". After ten minutes of cleaning, measuring, and assuring the child was fine did Masaki get to see the life she and Isshin had created to say she was adorable almost felt like an under statement. The little girl had creamy smooth skin, almond shaped brown eyes, and tuft of neon orange hair. Dr. Unohana and her head nurse admired the small child and then asked what her name would be Masaki spoke with the pride that every mother feels when the gaze upon their newborn and replied, "Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki". Isshin could be heard down the wailing about that life was not fair and it was his turn to see what his Awesome Super Sperm had created. Masaki rolled her eyes while a giant tick mark appeared on her head and asked Dr. Unohana if she and Ichigo could have some time alone before Isshin was allowed in Retsu agreed and quietly shot the door behind her. All Masaki could do was gaze at the little bundle in awe and tell her that her father was a moron and to ignore him. Apparently Ichigo agreed because she began to gurgle, coo, and smile at her mother.

 **3 Years Later**

Inside the Jaggerjauqes household 5 year old Grimmjow sat upon his bed wondering why he had to visit with his mothers friend. Granted he would have a playmate but what if the were no fun or worse a snotty baby he didn't want to be drooled upon he was Grimmjow and he was a big boy. He intended to make sure his mother Pantera understood he was not happy about this but at that exact moment the doorbell rang and his curiosity got the better of him. Pantera Jaggerjauqes stood at the door conversing with her friend Masaki Kurosaki while little Ichigo stood right beside her mother with her back to the door so all Grimmjow was able to see was long wavy waist length orange hair. Once Pantera moved aside to allow Masaki and her daughter inside did Grimmjow finally get to see who his playmate was and boy was he surprised. There in all her tiny little glory stood what he thought was an angel. She was shorter than him by at least a head and had on a baby blue sun dress with white and blue sandals strapped to her feet. She had a tiny lion clutched to her chest and thumb inserted in her mouth. But what got Grimmjow the most was her face big doe brown eyes looked upon him with hesitation and interest at the same her cute little button nose sat perfectly on her chibi face while her creamy skin was fanned by her beautiful and unique orange hair. In all his 5 years of life he had never found girls appealing he thought they were gross and carried that weird cooties disease his cousin Nnotoria said all girls had. However in that moment Grimmjow decided that this girl was his angel no matter what especially when he heard her name called by his mother Ichigo his strawberry. He calmly strolled up to her looked her in the eyes and said "I'm Grimmjow you want to play with me?" Ichigo removed her thumb from her mouth and said "Otway can Kons play too?", and then proceeded to shove the lion she held to his chest so he could know just who Kon was yep at that moment Grimmjow decided she was to cute for her own good. He nodded his head grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag her along with him to the back yard. Ichigo followed along side Grimmjow wondering what they were going to play her small mind really didn't think much about Grimmjow except he had pretty teal blue hair and eyes to match and she was going to tell him just how pretty he was. Ichigo said " Grimmy has pwetty blu hair and eyes" then patted his hair giggled and stuck her thumb back in her mouth. Grimmy on the other hand just stared at her for a moment and found that her giggle sounded like tiny bells it was the cutest thing he had ever heard in his life granted she had just embarrassed him his face was coated a nice pink from his blush but he could not find it in himself to be upset at her. TO CUTE is all that went through Masaki and Pantera minds just absolutely too cute. From then on Ichigo was always found toddling behind her Grimmy and he was found right beside his berry girl. Ah young love.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note**_ : Hello everyone I am new fanfiction author _**"ILuvsGrimmichi4Life** _ and would like to state a few things before we begin. To all the fanfiction readers taking there time to read this story. I truly appreciate it this is my first time ever writing a story for others to read. I will go ahead and apologize if it turns out to be a bunch of rubbish. I will read each review that I am given and consider how I could incorporate any suggestions from my reviewers. Now I would like to warn each potential reader that this will be an adult story it will not be suitable for anyone under the age of 18. Just want to put that out there. Also, this story will be GrimmIchi but Ichigo will be portrayed as a female instead of his male self in the anime. So for any readers that do not wish to read a story with a male Grimmjow and a female Ichigo I ask that you do not continue past this point. Please. I will try to post a warning for each chapter that way readers will have heads up. I truly hope that everyone enjoys my story but I also know there may be some who are less than pleased but to each there own.

 _ **Warnings**_ : Adult language, strong sexual content, violence, gender bender, OCC ness for some characters, sorry if they seem different but I hope not to deviate to much from the originals but I may so hence the waring, hentai sex, and Grimmjow being straight up badass.

Also I unfortunately did not create bleach nor did I create or own any of the characters. (So sad) :( But I must thank Tite Kubo for making such an awesome show. Now shall we begin…

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Weeks later at another play date Ichigo followed Grimmy outside wondering for all the world what they were going to play today would it be tag, ball, or would Grimmy finally give in and let her have the tea party she so badly wanted to do. So caught up in her thoughts she never noticed Grimmjow had stopped and quite literally ran straight into his back before she could make her discomfort known Grimmjow took her by her free hand and made her sit down beside him. As she was getting comfortable Grimmjow decided to ask her a question, " Ichi – berry you know that your mine right and cha always gonna be." Ichigo looked up at her friend Grimmy and said, "O course I is Grimmy's you is my bestest person in da whole world, is I your bestest pursen Grimmy? " At that moment hearing those words made Grimmjow's little heart flutter and his cheeks flush pink he nodded and said a small yea. Before pulling something from his shorts pocket when he finally managed to wrangle it free he held out his tiny palm and said, " Ichi this is for you I want you to keep it so you know I am always with cha okay." Ichigo scooted closer to him so she could see what was in his hand, it was a tiny little ring. You know the ones you get from the quarter machines it had a silver band that was meant for a tiny finger but what caught Ichigos attention was the strawberry design on the ring. And we all know that to children the smallest things are considered cute even if we adults don't think so. Grimmjow continued speaking before she could reply, " I spent $ 2.00 so I could get the right one and I want you to wear for me Berry will you?" Once he finished he looked at his angel and waited for her to answer him it felt like forever but in reality it was only a few seconds before Ichigo reached out her hand and said, " Ocourse Isa wear cause Grimmy gives it ta me puts it on me." "It's pwetty Grimmy dank ou." Ichigo then proceeded to give him a peck on the cheek, Grimmjow on the other hand was on cloud nine at the moment not only did she like his ring but she also wanted to wear and she had kissed him. Yep all was right in his world, blushing a bright pink he shakily moved his hand to place the ring on hers. He held her hand afterwards and told her "No matter what now you is mine okay Ichi – Berry." "Otay Grimmy." Now Masaki and Pantera on the other hand were flabbergasted by Grimmjow's little show both knew he cared for Ichigo but never figured he would attempt a child's version of proposing. But neither decided to dwell on the matter at hand they were after all just children there was no way he could be serious. Oh, how wrong they were little Grimmjow was indeed serious.

 _ **Time skip 4 Years Later**_

Grimmjow was puttering around the house looking for something to do since his Ichi – Berry was not coming over to play until tomorrow and he was just bored out of his mind waiting for time to pass. I mean what 9 year old wouldn't be little did he know his berry would never make it there tomorrow.

Masaki, Isshin, and their little Ichigo were on their way home from the park the 7 year old little girl was so excited she got to see her Grimmy tomorrow. As she babbled to her parents about all the fun things they were going to play tomorrow even though her conversation was mostly one-sided she still managed to ask if they could get ice cream on the way home. Her parents seeing no problem with it decided it would be fine as long as she behaved on the way there. Little did any of them know a group of wannabe thugs were a block and a half down the street that were itching to show their worth to their leader. As Masaki, Isshin, and Ichigo blissfully made their way to the Ice cream shop they never noticed the danger upon them as they rounded the corner they came face to face with the wannabe gangsters. There were 8 gangly looking lackeys surrounding a fat, greasy, bold man dressed in the cheesiest clothing known to man. In a moment of calm Isshin put up his hands and asked if they could pass while Masaki on the other hand scooped up Ichigo and smothered the child to her breast in an attempt to shield the child. Unfortunately for the Kurosaki family peaceful was the last thing on those low life's minds. The leader a man by the name Kugan decided to rob the Kurosakis' first then teach them a lesson about being on his streets. After the hoodlums had taken any and all of Masaki's and Isshin's valuables they began to kick and beat Isshin to death but not before ripping poor little Ichigo from her mothers embrace when 2 members of their rag tag gang had managed to wrangle Ichigo into a kneeling position they proceeded to hold her down so she and Isshin could watch their horrific show unfold. Isshin and Ichigo watched on helplessly while Kugan violently rape Masaki all the while Isshin and Ichigo pleas fell upon deaf ears. Member after member tore in to Masaki's poor ravaged body when they had finally had their feel of destroying the Kurosaki family's peaceful night they turned to Isshin first and awaited the order of Boss man Kugan on what to do and his order had been a savage one, "Kill em, Kill em all so they can't identify us." Masaki and Isshin both screamed in outrage that it wasn't necessary that they would never tell a soul if they could just leave. But Kugan was not taking any chances Isshin was the first to go one of the boys picked up the crowbar they had and smashed his skull in Masaki was next she was shoot in the chest 3 times while attempting to crawl towards her precious Ichigo. Ichigo poor little Ichigo was screaming with all her might for them to, " _ **To GO AWAY, GO AWAY and MOMMY GET UP MOMMY DADDY GET UP!"** _ However her desperate attempts were all for not, finally it was Ichigos turn but thanks to all the noise she and her parents had made a civil had phoned for help. The sirens blared in the background which in turn had all the members scurrying to get away from the crime they had just committed in their haste to retreat they shot blindly at Ichigo. As if by the fates she had only been hit twice once in the shoulder and again in her left thigh. Nothing fatal but extremely painful as the last of the thugs bolted from the crime scene no one noticed the rise and fall of her small chest or her struggles to crawl towards her mother. Just as she made it to the lifeless body of Masaki Kurosaki she passed out right before the police pulled up to inspect the commotion. That horrible day would forever be engraved in her mind while all thoughts of Grimmjow and their play date vanished from her as if they had never excited in the first place. It was due to sheer luck that officers noted they had one possible survivor from the massacre of this normal family. Immediately Ichigo was scooped up and given to a paramedic so she could be attended to.

While Ichigo was being transported to the Hospital poor Grimmjow was oblivious to her recent torment and would be for many years to come and since Ichigo was the only survivor of the Kurosaki family and with no living relatives to care for her she would be tossed a side to the foster care system. Her only reminder of her happy life being the sweet memories of her family and a small strawberry ring given to her by her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors note:_** Hello everyone I am new fanfiction author _**ILuvsGrimmichi4Life**_ and would like to state a few things before we begin. To all the fanfiction readers taking there time to read this story.I just want to let my readers that my description of the foster care system is based of personal knowledge. I know that not all foster care providers and case workers are not evil. But the good ones seem to be few and far in between I just do not wish to condemn them all with what is going to be written in this chapter. So please those of you who were also wards of the state lease do not take offense to this. I guess that pretty much it except those of you who maybe current wards of the state or know someone who are please remember it just takes one person to change someone's life. Whether it is a caseworker, care provider, or just a friend if you know someone who is suffering from any type of abuse (physical, emotionally, mentally, and even sexual) please try to help them even if they are reluctant. Those scars last forever although they fade they never truly disappear. Also I do not condone abuse.

 _ **Warnings : Adult language, strong sexual content, violence, gender bender, OCC ness for some characters, sorry if they seem different but I hope not to deviate to much from the originals but I may so hence the waring, hentai sex, and Grimmjow being straight up badass.**_

 _ **Also I unfortunately did not create bleach nor did I create or own any of the characters. So sad :( I must thank Tite Kubo for making such an awesome show. Now shall we begin…**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Most people if not all have suffered from a dark time in their life some more so then others and by that I mean living through horrific experiences. But who can honestly say which experience is worse than another every human reacts differently to situations some are able to move past them others can never seem to get over them. However one thing is for certain the events that torture people can never be forgotten they remain with us always lurking in our minds and no matter how much we wish we could forget none are granted that pleasure. Most hide them thinking no one will ever understand their pain that they would be seen as weak but occasionally we can find that one person or persons in some rare cases. That we can confide in hoping they can accept every part of our being and not see us as we see ourselves. Is it wishful thinking? Or is it possible that the fates have intervened and granted those weary souls the solace they so desperately seek.

In a small white walled room that reeked of sterilization the only sounds that could be heard were the steady beeps of a heart monitor and the whimpers of a small orange haired girl named Ichigo Kurosaki. She had successfully pulled through the emergency surgery and even though the wounds had been non fatal they needed to be tended to before infection could set in and cause her body more harm then it had already sustained. Ichigo was still under the effects of sedation so she was oblivious to the fact that her fate was already being decided for her. Since she had no record of living relatives Ichigo Kurosaki had officially became a case number and ward of the state. She would be given two weeks to heal and then given to which ever residential of government facility that had an opening. No one would comfort her when she was feeling down or trapped in a nightmare any more. The times of love, happiness, comfort, and joy had officially died the moment her family ran into to Kugan and his "Thugs" from now everything would be a battle for her to she how much she could take before she broke.

 **Time Skip 2 Weeks Later**

Ichigo was being released from the hospital today and also going to her new "Home" as her caseworker Mrs. Misty had put it but Ichigo knew exactly where her home was and it most certainly was not where that woman planned to take her. As Ichigo followed behind her caseworker she could not bring herself to feel sad about her situation she in all in honesty felt dead inside. The only thoughts that even kept her functioning were that of revenge. Ichigo would have her revenge on "Boss Man Kugan" and his lackeys if it was the last thing she ever did there was no doubt about it. She had steeled herself for what was to come for now she would bide her time until she could freely pursue her plans no matter how long it would take she vowed to destroy those men just as they had destroyed her family. All the while she stroked an object a small ring inside her pocket. Once her caseworker had driven her to the small home of an elderly couple that already had at least 3 other children living with them was she informed that Mr. Timon and Mrs. Francine Sowa were to be her new caretakers for the time being. While Mrs. Misty introduced Ichigo to her foster parents and sisters, Ichigo wondered if these people were as nice as they appeared. She received her answer the moment her caseworker left the premises. It was as if a switch had been flipped their warm and elderly demeanor quickly vanished. In a matter of seconds their sadistic and torturous selves were shown. Ichigo was quickly explained the rules of their home which basically meant she was their slave to be used how they saw fit. Punishments would be swift and particularly cruel, if a state worker appeared then you had better act as if this place was heaven on earth. Finally that you would be fed if and when they decided and should you try and make any trouble it would be the last time you ever did. Even with the harsh treatment she was about to receive Ichigo knew she would have to be extra careful and work even harder so she could get out of the hell hole she was currently in.

 _ ****Time will kinda skip around and progress suddenly just to let you guys know****_

As time went on Ichigo learned that there were many ways someone could punish you and never leave marks. Mr. Mrs. Sowa had many different forms of punishment they had enjoyed using on Ichigo in the last 5 years. She had been humiliated in front of the other foster children who also shared her pain by having to sit naked as the day you were born at the kitchen table for the whole day and each time someone passed her they would have to make a cruel comment on her body or they would be punished as well. The fact they would only allow you to shower once a week should you really piss them off then it was once every two weeks. Then there was starvation, whippings with a belt or a switch, kneeling on rice or Mrs. Sowa's favorite kneeling on a broomstick with your hands tied behind your back for hours on end just to name a few but those were their favorite forms of abuse it seemed. There was also the mental and verbal abuse they enjoyed inflicting on their charges but none of this bothered Ichigo she had used these last five years to plan her revenge and also learn how to defend her self and inflict pain on others. Even though she would be bone dead tired from her daily routine she still pushed herself harder. She had to be strong both physically and mentally if she ever wanted to survive. As Ichigo quietly snuck to the oldest foster girls cot she thought back to the first time she had meet Tatsuki Arisawa and how hard she had to beg in order for Tatsi-chan to teach her martial arts. But it had all been worth it at the age of 12 Ichigo was the equivalent of a black belt in karate and her Taekwondo was improving. Tatsi-chan was determined t to be one of the greatest female fighters in the world so she joined clubs at school, read books and even watched other fighters so she could learn, which worked out great for Ichigo. Tatsuki Arisawa was the oldest child the Sowa's had taken in Penelope Shivan was a 14 year old who was the second finally besides Ichigo there was 8 year old Melody Dima. All four girls knew that in order to survive in the Sowa home you needed to keep your head down but defenses up especially around Mr. Timon. He had a nasty obsession with young girls it always began the same just touches for the longest time he dared not have his wife found out so he always had a plan. So the girls were extremely cautious of him they allowed him to touch but the girls had decided they would fight I'd he ever tried to go all the way. Even with all the problems Ichigo and the others faced they knew better than to expect help from any one. But they still dreamed of happy times or special people when they were finally free to let their minds wander Ichigos' mind constantly revolved around 4 faces Masaki, Isshin, Kugan, and a small boy with blue eyes that gave her a strawberry ring is all she can remember now. At times she wonders if she will ever she him again would he still be as kind as he had always been or was he gone just like all the others but then Ichigo quickly remembers she has a plan that must be followed if she is to have her revenge. Maybe if the gods allow it she will be able to see the kind blue eyed boy again one day.

It takes Ichigo another five years and countless nights of pain and suffering before she steps back foot in Karakura town. It has been 10 long painful years but she managed to get her self emancipated just 3 months prior and luckily enough for her Ichigos caseworker had been ordered by a judge to places the Kurosaki family's insurance policies payouts in an untouchable savings account. With Ichigo being the sole beneficiary combined with 10 years worth of interest on the accounts she was rich. Like Filthy Fucking Rich. She is in her senior year of high school and plans to use everything around her as an advantage 10 years and her desire for revenge burns as bright as the first day. All in all Ichigo can't help but feel something is going to change today she doesn't know how or why but she just feels deep in her bones. And if there is one thing life has taught her it's to trust your gut so as Ichigo slings the satchel over a shoulder and rushes to her new classroom she takes a deep breath to calm her nerves, drop her mask in place and begin the day. When Mrs. Gouache opens the door and ask her to introduce herself, Ichigo turns to face her class and begins the introduction. All the while running her finger over the strawberry ring that stays on her index finger as Ichigo puts her most manipulative smile in place she catches a flash of blue in the corner. But pays it no mind and says, "Hello, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki I have just moved back to Karakura after a 10 years absence I do hope we can all become friends. " As she turns waits for her teacher Mrs. Gouache to tell her what to do she completely misses the massive student coming straight towards with a scowl on his face that would make mercenaries piss themselves. Well that is until Ichigo is spun around and hears, " _ **No, No fucking way you your supposed to be dead. thought you were dead."**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** Hello everyone I am new fanfiction author **_ILuvsGrimmichi4Life_** and would like to state a few things before we begin. To all the fanfiction readers taking there time to read this story. As for the reviewer who suggested I space the chapters more so it is easier to read I will try since I write and these from my phone it's a major pain not being able to have the full benefits Word doc gives you I apologize for that. Also, thanks for suggesting it.

 _ **Warnings**_ : Adult language, strong sexual content, violence, gender bender, OCC ness for some characters, sorry if they seem different but I hope not to deviate to much from the originals but I may so hence the waring, hentai sex, and Grimmjow being straight up badass.

 _ **Also I unfortunately did not create bleach nor did I create or own any of the characters. (So sad) :( But I must thank Tite Kubo for making such an awesome show. Now shall we begin…**_

 _ **No, No fucking way you your supposed to be dead. thought you were dead."**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Today was the day Ichigo was coming over to play and Grimmjow could not wait any longer he had literally been bouncing off the walls waiting for his friend. But as time passed and the day grew darker neither Ichigo nor Masaki appeared. Grimmjow was a tad concerned but mostly pissed that his Ichigo had not arrived or even called yet. So he decided that his mother Pantera needed to call and see where they were and if they were still coming. As Pantera waited for someone at the Kurosaki house to pick up the phone so it could sooth Grimmjow's temper. No one did so she tried a few more times but still the same reaction no answer which was very unusual because Isshin should be home at this time of day puttering around his clinic.

Pantera decided that she and Grimmjow would go see the Kurosakis' home on Sunday when she was off this weekend. Grimmjow on the other hand was worried he had a strange feeling pestering his gut but pushed it aside. Sunday finally came around so Pantera and Grimmjow made their way to the Kurosaki family's home and clinic upon arrival everything seemed alright except for the two officers leaving the family's home. Pantera beginning to worry now told Grimmjow not to move and let her see what was going on as she walked to the officers she prayed nothing bad had happened.

When she questioned the two officers exiting the family home they told her it was still on ongoing investigation so no information could be given at this time. So as Pantera hung her head and began to walk towards Grimmjow she never expected that the officers would begin talking about the Kurosakis to each other. "What a tragedy it was for this family the poor mother was raped multiple times, and the father had his skull bashed in and that poor little girl was shoot twice." " We should not talk about this out here someone may hear us." But it was already to late Pantera Jaggerjauqes had heard every word they had said and she could not bring herself to feel anything at that moment.

She calmly walked to Grimmjow and placed him in the car. As she sat in the drivers seat she contemplated on telling Grimmjow but decided it was better to do once they were at home. Poor Grimmjow on the other hand had no idea what was going on, why we're the cops there, where was Ichigo and her family and why did his mommy look sad? He would soon have answers to all his questions. Once Pantera had brought Grimmjow inside she sat him down so she could explain, "Grimm you know when people we love die they go to heaven, right." "Well Ichigo and her family went to heaven sweetheart." "Something very bad happened and now they are in heaven watching over us." " You know like daddy is." Little Grimmjow just sat there for a few minutes trying to wrap his brain around what he had just heard. His angel his Ichigo was gone never to be seen again in that moment his tiny heart broke.

He understood what death was since his father had passed away when he was 7 but he couldn't believe that Ichigo was really gone. Grimmjow just looked at his mother like she was insane. " NO,NO YOUR WRONG she can't leave, heaven can't have her she's mine she promised!" Grimmjow then proceeded to run to his room and cry his eyes out, it was not fair life just wasn't fair. That was the beginning of Grimmjow's down fall. Never again would he be all smiles and giggles from now he would be cold and cruel. If he could not have his sun his angel then he would became heartless just so he could make it day to day. So young and he had already decided his fate.

 _ **Time skip 6 Years Later**_

Emptiness, rage, hatred, that is all he ever seemed to feel anymore. Every time he closed his eyes he could still see her long wavy orange hair fluttering behind her, chocolate doe brown eyes sparkling with happiness, and petal pink lips encased by creamy pale skin on her chibi face. She always called out to him every single time in her angelic child voice, " Grimmy why don't you play with me? Ain't I still yours Grimmy? " Then his vision would begin to turn instead of a happy Ichigo there stood a battered and bloody one.

Lifeless brown eyes would turn to him with blood pouring from her mouth, _**"Grimmy why didn't you save me? I thought you were my friend did you not want me any more G~R~I~M~M~Y? Tell me am I still yours."** _ Then Ichigo would proceed to scream bloody murder until dark shadows would come to drag her back. All Grimmjow could do was stand there shaking and screaming, **" No, No don't hurt her stop, STOP! Please Ichigo please don't leave me not again."**

Every single time he would wake up attempting to rid his mind of those terrible visions but no matter what he did it never worked. So he went to his default emotion rage. He would leave his bed and go find the nearest punk he could to take his frustrations out on whether they deserved it or not. Over the last six years Grimmjow Jaggerjauqes had become a shell of his former self gone was the little boy who smiled and played without a care in the world. Now stood a teen of 15 who resembled more of a monster consumed by his hatred and rage. Fighting that was all he cared for at the moment and destroying those who dared cross his path. Happiness was nothing more than an illusion to him now.

 _ **Time skip 4 Years Later**_

It was a normal day just like all the rest for Grimmjow Jaggerjauqes get up go to school with a bunch of insignificant pussies that worshiped the ground he and his cousins walled upon. In all rights he was a walking Adonis, a sex God with the attitude of a yakuza leader. None were good of enough to warrant his attention or affections in his eyes all females (except for his mother, and his dearly departed Ichigo) were whores of the lowest caliber. Those filthy females sere constantly throwing their selves at him and his cousins disgusting.

Did These SLUTS NOT understand that he wanted nothing to do with them. He found their efforts utterly ridiculous, in his mind none would ever be good enough these harpies were good for only one thing a quick release if that. But today that would all change Grimmjow would see something he never thought possible. "Stupid school I can't believe that I have to repeat my senior year." Grumbled Grimmjow as he made his way through the hallway. Not really paying attention he made his way to Mrs. Gouache's class.

So he could take his seat and begin his day of listening to the useless bullshit she called teaching. As Grimmjow ducked to pass through the classroom door he could feel the eyes of every student in the room on him girls wanted him and boys wanted to be him to bad they couldn't. He flashed his signature shit eating grin and proceeded to the back of the class room all the while ignoring the useless chatter. Once Grimmjow was seated he waited for the class to begin right before he zoned everyone out he heard the teacher say there would be a new student joining them today. Grimmjow only hoped it was not another coward or a slut.

As the classroom for opened and the new student walked in Grimmjow felt his heart stop beating. It couldn't be no this had to be someone else that orange hair was undeniable though. Then the new girl turned to face the class with a smile that may have seemed sweet and innocent but he could tell there was something more behind it. But what caught Grimmjow's attention was the name that passed through her plump rosy lips Ichigo Kurosaki. Time seemed to stop for Grimmjow, this girl was claiming to be his dead angel how was it even possible. Grimmjow could feel his anger rising but decided to wait and see what this she devil claimed.

That's when he heard her say in a voice that could only belong to a siren that she had once lived in Karakura town 10 years ago but had to leave. In all honesty Grimmjow prayed what she had said was the truth, could this girl really be his Ichigo. Grimmjow took a few seconds to zone in on what her finger was rubbing and there plain as day was a beat up looking strawberry ring. Putting two and two together he could no longer contain himself and decided he would find out if this girl really was really his Ichigo. Grimmjow bolted from his seat and made his way to the unsuspecting girl since she had her back to him and the rest of the class he decided to get a better look at her.

She stood at 5'9 had waist length orange wavy hair, pale creamy skin, toned mile long legs, an ass that any women would die for, curves in all the right places, she appeared to have at least a full C-cup if not maybe a D-cup, and a narrow waist. Just as he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him were his suspicions confirmed. That face although matured there was only one person who had those big mocha chocolate brown doe eyes that cute little button nose and petal pink plump lips.

Grimmjow exhaled the breath he had been holding and said, "No, No fucking way you your supposed to be dead. thought you were dead." Before she could respond Grimmjow dragged her to the door ignoring the teachers protest with a snarl telling her, "To mind her fucking business this was a personal matter. "


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors note:**_ Hello everyone I am new fanfiction author _**ILuvsGrimmichi4Life**_ and would like to state a few things before we begin. To all the fanfiction readers taking there time to read this story.

 _ **Warnings:**_ **Adult language, strong sexual content, violence, gender bender, OCC ness for some characters, sorry if they seem different but I hope not to deviate to much from the originals but I may so hence the waring, hentai sex, and Grimmjow being straight up badass.**

 _ **Also I unfortunately did not create bleach nor did I create or own any of the characters. (So sad) But I must thank Tite Kubo for making such an awesome show. Now shall we begin…**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

As Grimmjow and Ichigo made their way to the hallway Ichigo tried to rip her arm from Grimmjow's grasp but it only made his grip on her tighten. Ichigo was lost as to what the hell was going on. Why the hell was this asshole dragging her around? So lost in her musing she never noticed Grimmjow had taken her into an empty classroom only when she heard the ominous click of a lock did she come back to reality. On the outside Ichigo portrayed the definition of calm but on the inside she was freaking the fuck out.

Grimmjow looked as if a ghost was standing before him which in reality she was a ghost to him. He remembered his mother telling him that Ichigo had died ten years ago and he also remembered that 3 weeks later Masaki and Isshin's deaths had been covered by the news and the police had asked for anyone with information to step forward. But now that he truly stopped to think about Ichigo had never been mentioned in the news as dead. So hoping for the best he decided to find it if this was indeed his berry.

"Who are you?" snarled Grimmjow. "Who the fuck am I who in the hell are you and what the hell do you think your doing?" replied Ichigo. As Ichigo struggled to get away from Grimmjow he grabbed ahold of her face and forced her to actually look at him. As Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow she thought that there was no way this boy was a teenager he looked like a damn grown ass man at least in his 20's. He towered over her 5'9 frame by at least 6 inches she thought.

She was close Grimmjow stood at 6'4 looking like the feral Adonis he was wild spikey teal blue hair laid in an untamed fashion, tan colored skin stretched across a broad and muscular frame. (Not gross bulging muscles like extreme body builders would have but muscular enough you could tell he worked and kept in shape) A chiseled jaw bone, with full lips that were pulled into a thin line, a defined nose that sat perfectly on his face and the most piercing crystal blue sapphire eyes she had ever seen.

In all honesty his eyes looked as if they were trying to look inside her soul. Grimmjow spoke again, "What I want to know is are you really Ichigo Kurosaki, who are your parents? Tell me because I am not letting you go until you answer my questions." "Fine," sighed Ichigo, "Yes my name is Ichigo Kurosaki my parents were Masaki and Isshin Kurosaki." Grimmjow just stood there rooted to the floor this had to be a dream this couldn't really be Ichigo. Could it? Grimmjow, "What do you mean were your parents?" Ichigo was growing frustrated but decided it was better to answer this man's questions for some reason his eyes and haired seemed very familiar almost nostalgic.

"What I mean is they were murdered 10 years ago here in Karakura." stated Ichigo she then heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up to see Grimmjow's face flood with many different emotions. Right before Grimmjow could breakdown and believe he had literally gone bat shit crazy he asked her, "That ring where did you get it?" "This is all that I have left of my past beside my memories. It was given to me by a blue eyed boy that's all I can remember but I know he was very special to me." whispered Ichigo. Grimmjow was honestly trying to keep his shit together this had to be a miracle or maybe it was a fucked up dream either way he did not want it to end.

"Ichigo is that really you I thought you were dead please tell me what happened to you?" said Grimmjow. "Look you seem to know me but to be honest I can't remember who you are but you seem very familiar your eyes I have seen them in my dreams. As for what happened it's a very long story that I really don't want to tell right now or for that matter here at school. Ok." "Now can you tell me your name or should I just call you asshole hmm." Said Ichigo.

"Ichi – berry it's me Grimmjow you know Grimmy I'm I am the one who gave you this, remember." Asked Grimmjow while holding Ichigo's hand and pointing to her finger that held a battered strawberry ring. "So it is you that's right, you were my friend that I played with all the time." Replied Ichigo. Grimmjow could hardly believe that this was reality but no matter how much he wanted to believe this was Ichigo he needed reassurance.

"Listen I need you to come with me there is someone I have to have see you just to be sure. I know it sounds insane and you have no reason to trust me but I need you to come with so I can see my mother. She told me you were dead, please come with me?" begged Grimmjow. Ichigo pondered on it for a moment before she replied, " Can it at least wait till after school?" "No, she works tonight please I have to know for sure before I let myself believe you. I am sorry but after ten years I have to be 100% certain." Said Grimmjow

All Ichigo could say was, "Okay". With that Grimmjow took her hand and held with far more force than necessary as if he was afraid she would just disappear and began to leave the school. While Grimmjow and Ichigo were making their way to his home Grimmjow asked her a few questions, "So where do you live now?" Ichigo, "I own a studio apartment in the middle of Karakura off of Vizards street." G, "How long have you been back in Karakura?" "About a month now after my emancipation I took some time to find somewhere suitable to live since my family's home was foreclosed I couldn't go back there. Look if you don't mind can we hold off on the questions I'm sure your mom will want to ask some as well." Ichi. " Yeah I guess you're right we are almost there anyways." Responded Grimmjow

Once they turned the corner Grimmjow and Ichigo made their way to the third house on the left side of the street it was a two story Victorian type home that was painted cream color. With a dark red front door and a golden lion style knocker. Ichigo stopped directly in front of the house as a wave of nostalgia hit her and a few memories of her and her mother coming there flashed before her eyes. "Kaasan" could be heard under her breath if one listened closely. Grimmjow barely caught what she had said but could tell from the brief look on her face she was remembering something just as quickly as the emotion came it was gone.

Grimmjow stood their silently evaluating her and praying with all his might that this was his Ichigo that his mother had been wrong. He gently tugged on her hand so they could continue inside Ichigo quietly complied and followed Grimmjow inside the Jaggerjauqes household. As he unlocked and opened the front door Pantera voice could be heard echoing from the hallway, "God dammit Grimmjow Eduardo Jaggerjauqes why in the Holy Hell are you not in fucking school. Do you think doing this shit is fucking funny you've already been held back one year do you want to fucking two, because you want to act like a frigging dumbass. I swear to all that is holy if this isn't an emergency your ass is mine and I'm going mark black and blue. Stupid Shit Thinks He KNOWS every…. Grimmjow who is that?"

"Mom you told me Ichi was dead did you lie to me?" asked Grimmjow. Pantera looked shocked and a bit hurt at Grimmjow's question but still answered with, "No I heard the cops that day and I have told you a hundred times they said that what happened to the Kurosakis was a tragedy and no I won't say how Masaki and Isshin died because it's too cruel but Ichigo was shot twice that day." "Well Mrs. You are right about one the way my parents died was extremely cruel and I was shot twice so I guess that makes two things but I didn't die that night I survived and spent the last 10 years as a ward of the state." Said Ichigo stepping out from b e hind Grimmjow's frame.

"That can't be you, YOU Look Like. Her." Stuttered Pantera. "Prove it if your really her, if you are really Ichigo tell me something only she would know. " stated Pantera. "Fine and what would that be." Asked Ichigo. "Tell me about the night the Kurosaki family died then and show me the wounds. If you really are Ichigo then prove it to me cause as far as I know she died with her parents 10 years ago." Pantera stated firmly. "You have no idea what you are asking me to tell you lady but I'll can we go into the living room this may take a while." Said Ichigo.

As the Jaggerjauqes and Ichigo made their way to the living room Ichigo spotted an old stuffed lion sitting on a table with three candles in front of it she quickly made a bee line for it and snatched off the table. Ichigo spoke quietly with lion clutched to her chest, "So this is where you have been all this time huh Kon I thought you were gone forever." Pantera and Grimmjow just gapped at the orange haired girl that claimed to be Ichigo Kurosaki. Only 5 people knew the name of that lion and three were supposed to be dead. Maybe this really was Masaki and Isshin's daughter.

As the three occupants of the room took their seats Ichigo took several deep breaths and readied herself so she could explain her worst memory. "We were walking home from the park that night, we were all happy and I was excited about something that was supposed to happen the next day. Ice cream I asked if we could stop for ice cream and Kaasan and Otuosan said okay. So we kept going towards ice cream we were almost there but then these men stopped us at an alley way."

"There were 9 of them all together disgusting is how I would describe them now but back then it was scary. Otuosan asked them if we could leave but they didn't want that I remember Kaasan holding me while her whole body trembled she was so scared they had already taken every thing Kaasan and Otuosan had but it still was not enough. Those bastards wanted more they, they." Ichigo exhaled shakily trying to steel herself for what she was going to say next.

With one last calming breath she continued, "They took Otuosan and began to attack him they beat him for what seemed like forever. Then 2 of them put me on my knees and held my head in a position where I could see everything. Kaasan they grabbed her and threw her to the floor then their "Boss" began to rape her they made me and Otuo watch all of it. But it still didn't end. Every last one of those pieces of shit raped her all 9 of them when they had finally finished Otuosan and Kaasan begged them to let us leave."

"They promised not to say anything but that coward of a boss said kill em kill em all that's what he had said. Kaasan and I screamed and she even tried to crawl towards me as Otuosan's skull was bashed in with a crowbar. Kaasan was shot in the chest while she tried to crawl to me. But sirens the sirens were blaring and those filthy rats got scared so they shot at me blindly while running like the cowards they were. I was shot twice once in my thigh and the other was in my shoulder. Last thing I remember was crawling to Kaasan and begging her to get up before I passed out.

Ichigo then proceeded to stand up and lift her skirt so they could see the scar from her gun wound. Ichigo heard twin gasps but paid them no mind they had wanted proof so she was going give it them. As she unbuttoned her top she made sure to just undo the first four buttons so she could pull it down and show them the scar tissue on her shoulder. Try as he might Grimmjow couldn't help but sneak a glance at her ample cleavage as she showed both him and his mother the twin scars her body bore.

Pantera could not believe it this teenager was her best friends daughter she had thought was dead for ten years. To be honest she wished she had never asked Ichigo what had happened that night hearing it and seeing it are two different things she could not imagine how hard it must have been to tell them that. Pantera jumped from her seat and grabbed ahold of Ichigo in mid button and pulled her into a bone crushing embrace. "Ichigo I am I'm so, so sorry I didn't believe you. Where have you been all this time?" asked Pantera through her sobs. " I was a ward of the state and that's really all I want to say for now." Pantera just sobbed harder all the while Grimmjow was trapped in his own mind this was Ichi, his Ichigo his strawberry angel and she had lived such a cruel life. At that moment Grimmjow vowed he would never let anything happen to her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Authors note:_ ** Hello everyone I am new fanfiction author _**ILuvsGrimmichi4Life**_ and i would like to state a few things before we begin. To all the fanfiction readers taking there time to read this story. Thank you. I know your time is valuable. Also I hope my story doesn't offend any one.

 **This will be GrimmIchi but Ichigo is a Female. If that's not what you want then please go back if so proceed.**

 _ **Warnings**_ : Adult language, strong sexual content, violence, gender bender, OCC ness for some characters, sorry if they seem different but I hope not to deviate to much from the originals but I may so hence the waring, hentai sex, and Grimmjow being straight up badass.

 **Also I unfortunately did not create bleach nor did I create or own any of the characters. (So sad) :( But I must thank Tite Kubo for making such an awesome show. Now shall we begin…**

 _ **Promises everyone makes them but how many people can actually keep them.**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Even though Pantera wished she didn't have to but in order to keep food on the table she had to leave for work that afternoon. It was 4:30 pm and she had already apologized to both Grimmjow and Ichigo that she couldn't stay any longer but hey that's life you don't work then you can't live. Ichigo assured Pantera that it was alright and that she understood. Grimmjow was ecstatic Ichigo was alive and she was here right now.

Grimmjow figured they should probably eat some dinner so he ordered a pizza for them. Once they had finished eating Ichigo figured it was best if she left for her place she did have school tomorrow and Grimmjow probably had shit to do.

"Grimmjow hey Grimmjow you okay you look a little out of it." Asked Ichigo. "M fine what are you doing though?" questioned Grimmjow. "hmm me oh I'm getting ready to leave why?" replied Ichigo. Grimmjow stood up and said, " Uh no I don't think so I haven't seen you in ten years I want to spend some more time with you will stay with me tonight Ichi-berry."

"Fine but can I take a shower I'm exhausted and the hot water always relaxes me also can I borrow some clothes Grimmy, can I even still call you that?", questioned Ichigo. "Of course you can berry but just so we are clear you know that if it was anyone else I would probably kill em. And the showers are down the hall 3rd door on your right." replied Grimmjow.

"Alright all I need is some shorts and a shirt hell may be just you're a t shirt would do since I'm a lot smaller than you", stated Ichigo. Grimmjow honestly looked like a deer caught in head lights *(because he was imagining Ichigo in his shirt and boxers)* Ichigo had no idea why but thought that the face he was making was hilarious and she couldn't contain it anymore and giggled for few minutes all the while saying, "Whatsa matter Grimmy kitty cat got your tongue."

That sound it had been far too long since he last heard that bell like giggle and he decided that from now on he would be hearing a lot more of it so with the stealth of a wild panther hunting it's prey he stalked behind and pounced upon her tickling the Shit out of her. She laughed, giggled, twisted, and turned trying to escape his grasp.

Unknown to Grimmjow that if Ichigo really wanted she could have broken free from his grasp but felt no need to at the moment. It felt nice to have a moment of fun. Grimmjow was thinking the exact same thing after so long of being consumed by rage, hatred and emptiness this happiness he was feeling felt foreign but it was not unwelcome.

As Grimmjow stopped his tickling assault he began to slowly rub her sides almost as an apology really he was mostly doing it because he wanted to touch Ichigo. That is when Grimmjow felt exactly how curvaceous her body was from the bottom of her large bosom to her tiny waist that expand downwards into full child bearing hips.

He was pulled from his musings as Ichigo shimmied her way from beneath his body and fled to the bathroom singing, "Don't forget my stuff Grimm~kitty~." Sang Ichigo.

"Hey wait a minute what the hell did you just call me Ichi!" screamed Grimmjow. _**"KITTY, KITTY, my big olé GRIMM GRIMMY KITTY!"** _ Sang Ichigo. Once inside the safety of the bathroom did Ichigo begin to prepare a nice hot relaxing bath hoping it would eat away the tension in her bones.

Once the tubs was half way filled did she decide to add some baths salts and lavender in to aid in her relaxation (Panteras stuff that was in the bathroom) while she undressing Grimmjow opened the bathroom door.

She had just removed her bar and slide her hair to drape over her breast hiding them from view but instead of freaking out like most girls would Ichigo simply turned around to face Grimmjow. _* (Heh she was mostly covered previes don't feel bad I really want to spice it but figured she probably seem like a hoe if I did but don't I will soon! ~!)*_

Grimmjow on the other hand was having a real morale dilemma here. Two things stood out in his mind one Ichigo had a huge ass tattoo across her back it looked like a grim reaper with a black katana connected to the bone hand by black silk ribbons and a mask (Ichigos Vizards mask) with red lines on it and had huge bull horns atop it's head but it was the eyes that captured Grimmjow's attention the most obsidian sclera with golden irises.

It was a mother fucking bad ass tattoo in his opinion. He never would have suspected that from his little angel or the fact she had no problem being partially naked in front of him. The fact that Ichigo was a walking Aphrodite's and probably every guys wet dream bothered him a little now he would have to be extra vigilante so he could crush any guy who tried to hit on her.

She had beautiful wavy waist length orange hair draped over her rather large breasts, creamy skin, plump rosy lips, a button nose, and mocha chocolate doe brown eyes that sparkled with amusement at the moment. Full hips that were mostly covered with black lacey panties and mile long legs that Grimmjow could honestly pictured wrapped around his waist.

 **Shoo shoo bad thoughts go away not right now shoo.**

"Hey Grimmy you ok your drooling and is that blood? All Grimmjow could do was nod so as Ichigo turned around to bend down and shut off the tabs he dropped the clothes he was letting her borrow to turn and walk out the door.

He decided to file that image away for his personal use, damn. Just damn. Grimmjow figured he should wait in the living room until Ichigo was done then he could ask her about the tattoo he saw on her back.

Ichigo sank down in the tub and sighed boy did hot water feel good who would have thought today would be so exhausting. As Ichigo slid her eyelids closed she was not prepared for flashback that bombarded her mind.

 _ ****Flashback****_

A 13 year old Ichigo sat in the bath at the Sowa's home Mr. Sowa stood by the door to keep track of time. Mr. Sowa, " Ah Ah, Ichigo you didn't get your back yet would you like me to help you? Hmm?" "I'm sure you would now why don't you just stand up and turn around for me." "Sir. I I'm out of time isn't that Mrs. Sowa coming down the hall I I should probably go ahead and get out now." Said Ichigo.

Mr. Sowa, "Alright I guess you're right but next time we start with that first. Go on get out now it's Tatsuki turn now." Ichigo hastily dried off and all but ran from the bathroom her little heart pounded against her ribs as she made her way to bed. Ichigo knew eventually she would either have to let him do what he wanted or get moved from this hell hole to some where else but how.

 _ ****End of Flashback****_

Ichigo shuddered at the memory and grabbed the soap to scrub at her skin. God she was so glad to be free of that place and Aizen's home for children they were both fucking hell holes. Ichigo finished up with her bath and toweled herself off and went to put on the clothes Grimmjow had brought her, man they were huge his t shirt went to her knees and were those batman boxers. "Wow he really must have had to raid his closet to find something to fit me, oh well they fit that's all that matters" mused Ichigo.

"Hey Grimmy the baths free now, hey where is your washing machine at so I can wash these?" asked Ichigo. Grimmjow, "What, what do you need to wash?" Ichigo, "Um my uniform and under garments, why would you like to wash them instead." Teased Ichigo.

"No. No I was just asking what you think I'm a pervert or something." Grumbled Grimmjow. Ichigo, " I'm just teasing you big baby give me yours and I will wash them to." "Alright when I'm done then you can wash em I don't feel like either freezing my ass or being scalded to death." Replied Grimmjow.

Grimmjow showered at lightning speeds and returned to show her where the washing machine was afterwards he asked her why she had a tattoo and how long she had it. After a while she decided to answer him. "Listen Grimmjow I am not the same little girl I was 10 years ago a lot of stuff happened to me and it changed me. I got that tattoo right after I was emancipated so 3 months. The reason I got it was so I could never forget what happened and so I will remember what I still need to do. There is a specific reason I came back to Karakura town." Stated Ichigo.

"Will you tell me why", questioned Grimmjow. "Yeah I will tell you one day" whispered Ichigo. "Hey uh Grimmjow why do you still want to be my friend why is it so important that I'm still alive?" questioned Ichigo.

Grimmjow stood up and walked right in front of Ichigo and griped her chin firmly in his large hand his eyes softened as he gazed at her. His other hand came up and began to stroke her cheek while he looked straight into her eyes with all the love he could manage to show. "Berry when I gave you that ring you promised you were mine and it's simply because I love you and I've always loved you. Do you understand me Ichi your mine no one else's." stated Grimmjow with conviction.

"You never change do you Grimmy still possessive as ever. Hmm." Chuckled Ichigo before she whispered, "Yeah I know I'm yours Otway Grimmy heh heh. I couldn't really remember you a lot before but this house, Kon, and the way you look at me sometimes make remember stuff whether I want to or not. I still can't believe you made me promise you that. You know what if I had never found or find you attractive then what would you do? "

"Heh I know you were super adorable that day sucking on your thumb and patting my head. Hahaha I ain't worried about you not finding me attractive because you kept my ring so I know that you love me or else you wouldn't have kept it I'm a right." "Yeah I kept it because like I said they were special to me so what's this mean Grimmjow what are we now or are we anything at all." Questioned Ichigo.

"Berry things will change but we can do it slowly at first till your used to it but there's some things I'm gonna do regardless like holding hands, kissing you, walking you home and to school. You know shit like that okay until your ready for more." A nod and a small smile was the response to Grimmjow's statement.

Alright come let's throw those in dryer and go to bed, oh and your sleeping in my bed with me tonight" said Grimmjow. Grimmjow kissed his berry on the forehead and said "Goodnight berry you have no idea how much I missed you I so glad you're here now. I really do love you Berry."

"I know Grimmy I missed you too I lost a lot because of those frigging cowards but never again. I love you too Grimmjow." Said Ichigo as she placed a chaste kiss upon his lips that Grimmjow immediately deepened relishing in the feeling of Ichigos silky smooth lips against his. He playfully nibbled on her bottom lip in hopes of coaxing her tongue out to play with his more dominant and aggressive one.

The kiss could definitely be seen as one of love but as possessive as well. In reality it had been Ichigos first kiss but she didn't regret sharing it with Grimmjow he sure did make it good. When the need for oxygen became unbearable did the two finally separate a string of saliva hanging between their lips until Ichigo licked her lips. As Ichigo fell asleep Grimmjow pulled her into his chest so her head was directly beneath his chin and her head laid upon him as he turned to lay on his back.

She would probably be mad tomorrow but oh well he wanted to hold her and he damn well was going to. He noticed she fit right under his chin perfectly and she looked really cute in his shirt. Her soft seductive body fit perfectly against his hard chiseled one. As if she has been made by God specifically for him and it wasn't just her body he loved.

Grimmjow could honestly say he loved all of Ichi personality, looks, her loyalty to her parents, the hardships she had persevered through and her mentality she was not broken. Maybe damaged a little but she was still here.

Grimmjow had an inkling as to why Ichigo was back in Karakura town he just hoped she would tell him. He had no desire for Ichigo to disappear again so if she was her for revenge then she had better let him help her, he would do anything to keep her by his side NO MATTER what it was that needed to be done. He may be delinquent but he sure as he'll wasn't stupid like most thought that he was and he could definitely understand why she wanted revenge after listening to what happened that day.

There was also more she wasn't telling him what ever happened in those ten years had changed her he could tell. Grimmjow knew she would eventually tell him about everything he just hoped it wouldn't make him want to kill anyone else.

They had caused her so much pain and had taken her away from him. Oh yes, they definitely deserved what was coming to them. Grimmjow would reveal in making them pay for their mistakes. As long as that was what his Ichi wanted thought Grimmjow as he tightened his hold on HIS Ichi – Berry.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors note:**_ Hello everyone I am new fanfiction author _**ILuvsGrimmichi4Life and**_ I would like to state a few things before we begin. To all the fanfiction readers taking there time to read this story. Thank you. I appreciate it I know your time is valuable. Review and let me know what you think. Also just to be clear This is GrimmIchi but **Ichigo is a Female**. So no likey please turn backey thank you.

 _ **Warnings**_ : Adult language, strong sexual content, violence, gender bender, OCC ness for some characters, sorry if they seem different but I hope not to deviate to much from the originals but I may so hence the waring, hentai sex, and Grimmjow being straight up badass. 

**Also I unfortunately did not create bleach nor did I create or own any of the characters. (So sad) :( But I must thank Tite Kubo for making such an awesome show. Now shall we begin…**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

The sun was shinning, birds were chirping, his alarm clock was blaring for him to get his lazy ass up but there was something missing. No wait make that someone shit had yesterday just been a fucked up dream thought Grimmjow. God he hoped it wasn't that so he cracked open an azure eye and scanned his room. Nope nothing. Well its official Grimmjow Jaggerjauqes has finally lost his shit. I dreamed up a teenage Ichigo and must have hallucinated everything.

One ticket to the crazy house please. Is all that went through Grimmjow's mind as he got up to get dressed for school. He walked into the kitchen smelling bacon and eggs thinking maybe he should talk to his mom about his hallucinations. "Yo mom I need to talk to you I think I'm losing my fucking mind here." Said Grimmjow wearily.

Uh Grimmy you know I'm not your mom right or you just not really awake and why the hell don't you have a shirt on yet?" said Ichigo as she turned from the stove to fill two plates of food for herself and Grimmjow. Grimmjow's eyes snapped to her position in the kitchen and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God I thought I had lost my fucking mind hallucinated you. Phew at least I ain't crazy." Said Grimmjow. "Naw you ain't crazy dumbass I just figured I should make us something to eat before we left for school. Plus I didn't want your mom finding me asleep on your chest.(Ichigo blushed slightly then continued) Anyways hurry up and eat so we can go. I guess I'll have to redo my first day over now won't I Grimmy." Said Ichigo while looking like she wanted to strangle Grimmjow for yesterday.

"Awe come you could of stayed in their a little longer", grumbled Grimmjow. "Besides I ain't apologizing for taking you yesterday anyways you would done the same if you had been me." "Fine, fine I get your point Grimmy just hurry up I don't want to be late." replied Ichigo while sitting down to eat her breakfast after washing the pans.

"You know I was wondering why is everyone so scared of you? Hell I think half the class swooned yesterday when you dragged me out while half tried to glare at you without trying to shit their selves, " asked Ichigo. Grimmjow grabbed her hand and answered as they walked to school, "Ah that's easy the boys are jealous and petrified of me and the girls ain't nothing but sluts that are slobbering after me. God its so annoying."

"Grimm you do know I am a girl correct. And you shouldn't say that they all can't be that bad." Said Ichigo. "Yeah, I know you're a girl believe me I know that it's just you're different. You are the only I have ever liked and didn't think anything bad about. To me your Ichi MY BERRY. Just so we're clear." Answered Grimmjow.

"Ok, okay I get it sheesh possessive much." Giggled Ichigo. Grimmjow just snorted and said "You have no idea" while tightening his hold on her hand. "Come on I want ya ta meet my cousins there good people well good in my opinion. Just watch out for Nnotoria his a fucking pervert he won't do anything bad just shamelessly flirt with ya at most. But I'm gonna make it real clear your mine so he won't try anything. Okay." Grimmjow said in order to reassure Ichigo after she had tensed up when he said pervert.

"Alright but I'll tell you right now if he does something I don't like and I'm gonna kick his ass six ways to Sunday. Got it. Nobody touches me unless I want them to. You understand." Answered Ichigo while applying an insane amount of pressure to it. "Yep, I got think could loosen your death grip though.", Grimmjow.

After finally making their way to school, for Grimmjow it was the first time he was ever early. They made walked to where Grimmjow's cousins were lounging at, Nnotoria Gilga was the first to see them. Nnotoria stood at an intimidating 7 feet tall he was also very lanky looking with shoulder length ink black hair. He had one visible violet eye the other was covered by a white eye patch.

In reality he looked like a creepy pervert with the grin he was sporting on his face as he looked at Ichigo. Ulquiorra Cifer was the next of the trio to look their way he was a little above Ichigo's height standing at 5'11 with pale skin almost as light as an albino but not quite. He had black chin length hair with large emerald green eyes that look like they held no emotion.

The last of the trio was Starrk Coyote he had wavy long brown hair and a goatee on his face. The man had a lazy aura that radiated from him but when he heard Grimmjow coming he peeled open one of his blue-gray eyes. Only to have them both snap open upon seeing Ichigo hand in hand with Grimmjow.

"Well Grimmjow what you got there a treat you want to share with us. Hmm." Leered Nnotoria. Before Grimmjow could say anything Ichigo squeezed his hand to signal him to shut up.

She released Grimmjow's hand and sauntered over to Nnotoria with her sexiest smile in place and put her dainty hand out which was soon taken in his own. And said in the sweetest voice she could manage., "My names Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." She then tightened her grip and brought her other hand to his wrist and began to apply pressure on it.

She kicked Nnotoria in the back of the legs so he could see her eyes and said, " I am NOT like the normal whores you all fuck with understand. I will fucking kill if you touch me try anything and I'll make your life a living hell." Ichigo said in sickly sweet voice while tightening and twisting Nnotoria's wrist even more. " Capeesh understand or do you want me to repeat myself.? Hmm.."

"Damn alright you crazy ass bitch I got it. I got it just let go fuck. What the hell Grimmjow what the fuck you doing with her psycho ass?" yelled Nnotoria once Ichigo had released him. "Sorry Nnotoria but you shouldn't have said that. Ichi-berry ain't like the rest of those bitches I use. She's the one from when we was little member the one I thought was dead." Said Grimmjow calmly.

"What your telling me she's the little berry you was in love with the one that was shot and supposedly killed. How do you not know this bitch ain't just some imposter posing as the berry. Hmm mm Grimmjow" argued Nnotoria.

"Yeah I thought so at to first but I took her to see my mom's and she told us what really happened that night, showed me the scars from the bullet wounds, she knew Kons name, and she still has the ring I gave all those years ago. Plus she has ORANGE fucking hair. Dude." Answered Grimmjow.

Ichigo just stood there like she really didn't give a shit and said, "Grimmjow's the one who practically attacked me and made me tell him who I was even dragged my ass outta here yesterday. I had no idea who he was until after I spent some time with him and Pantera. Besides Grimmjow's the one who decided all this shit I've been alone for ten years now you really think it would bother me to be alone until I'm finished here in Karakura."

"Fine, but I'm still watching you got it." Sighed Nnotoria. Ichigo just looked at him with a (I DON'T GIVE A FUCK FACE) and walked to stand beside Grimmjow. Who instantly attached his arm around her waist. Ichigo stiffened at first which was noticed by everyone there but slowly began to relax.

While Ulquiorra and Starrk introduced themselves which for Starrk was pretty much a grunt. Ulquiorra was blunt but civil in a sense he seemed like some one Ichigo could talk with just as she was about to ask Ulquiorra something she heard a voice she never thought she would hear again.

"Yare, yare whatsa go'in on o'er. Hoho a ha ha tats can't be r'gh Ichi-chan stil' stuck wit' him in dat place I'ma los' no me mind." Ichigo spun around and headed straight for the voice she heard, Grimmjow stood there for a moment until his brain finally caught up and took of after Ichigo.

"Ichimaru what are you doing here? Where's Ran is your sister with you Gin.", asked Ichigo. "Holy Shit Ichi-chan I thought I woud ne'er see you again how did you finally get away from Aizen's home? " asked Gin. At that that moment Ichigo didn't care where she was and ran up and hugged Gin.

Grimmjow came around the corner and saw Ichigo with her arms around a guy with silver hair and all he could was bellow out, "What in the fuck is going on here?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors note**_ : Hello everyone I am new fanfiction author _**ILuvsGrimmichi4Life**_ __and would like to state a few things before we begin. To all the fanfiction readers taking there time to read this story. I appreciate it I know your time is valuable. Review and let me know what you think.

Also just to be clear This is GrimmIchi but Ichigo is a Female. So no likey please turn backey thank you.

 _ **Warnings**_ : Adult language, strong sexual content, violence, gender bender, OCC ness for some characters, sorry if they seem different but I hope not to deviate to much from the originals but I may so hence the waring, hentai sex, and Grimmjow being straight up badass.

 **Also I unfortunately did not create bleach nor did I create or own any of the characters. (So sad) But I must thank Tite Kubo for making such an awesome show. Now shall we begin…**

 _Grimmjow came around the corner and saw Ichigo with her arms around a guy with silver hair and all he could was bellow out, "What in the fuck is going on here?"_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

"Grimmjow calm down this is Gin Ichimuara we were in states custody together with his sister Rangiku for about what 3 years , Gin." Replied Ichigo as she let go of Gin and walked towards Grimmjow. "Come on Grimmjow his not that bad. Gin Ichimuara, meet Grimmjow Jaggerjauqes." introduced Ichigo.

"Nice ta meet ya. It's jus' like Ichi – chan said we was stuck in same hell' ho'e ta gethera w'th ma litt'e sista Ran. Naw Ichi-chan she ain't here yet but I getsa her in a bout 6 months if I can prove I cans take care ofa. You know how dat shit goes. I'm just er'e ta see what all Id hafta ta do for Ran." Said Gin with a grin that could eat his face while his eyes were closed to slits.

Grimmjow just grunted and held Ichigo in a way that said (Bitch back off she's mine). "Yeah I know how it is Gin look I gotta get going but I'll see you later. Right?" asked Ichigo. " Yeah gimme your phone and I give ya ma info." Said Gin. When Ichigo handed him her phone he quickly entered his contact information so they could talk later on.

"Hey Gin, it was good to see you let me know when they let Ran live with you it would be nice to see her again." said Ichigo. "I will Ich nice ta meet ya Grimmjow." Replied Gin as he waved to Ichigo and left the school. "So, you gonna tell me what that was about berry." Asked Grimmjow impatiently.

"Just an old acquaintance I was in a "home" with him and his little sister Rangiku. His looks creepy but he really is an all right guy helped me out a few times when I was stuck in that shit hole the state tried to call a home." Answered Ichigo.

"But you two seemed awfully close just to be acquaintances." Questioned Grimmjow. "Jesus Grimmjow its nothing like your thinking he watched out for me cause I helped him take care of his little sister. In that place you had to sleep with one eye open you never knew what Azien-sama (she spat the name out like it was venom) had planned for you. That's it ok." Grumbled Ichigo.

"Ok, I was just checking don't think I haven't noticed that you freeze up sometimes when I touch ya. Your gonna have to tell me what happened to you one of these days." Said Grimmjow as he lifted her chin up so she could look him in the eyes. "Yeah one day. Come on let's go to class." Answered Ichigo as she averted her gaze to the floor.

Grimmjow intertwined his hand with Ichigo's and began the trek to the classroom smirking at anyone who dared look at them. Ichigo just rolled her eyes at him and ignored the whispers of girls and boys alike. "Whatever, I don't see what the big deal is were just holding hands" is all she could think as she walked by them.

Once they were inside the classroom everything seemed to come to a screeching halt as the female students present began to glare daggers at Ichigo. Like she had just committed the greatest crime known to man, we'll in their opinion she had. How had she the new girl gotten the unattainable Grimmjow Jaggerjauqes when they had all tried and failed.

But three girls in particular were extremely pissed about this development, this new bitch just wasn't good enough for Grimmjow. These three girls thought that Ichigo was just to ugly to be with Grimmjow they were by far more attractive and better suited to be with him.

And who would these three girls be well none other than the class whores Tier "Tia" Harribel, Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Malila. They would get that bitch for trying to steal Grimmjow from them God jealousy can be such an ugly thing it really fucks with people's perception of reality.

Ichigo just scowled at them while Grimmjow visibly sneered but to those three in their small little pea brains it was taken as a façade for his love for them. WTF? Their ire was only raised more when Grimmjow tugged Ichigo to sit beside him Tia had enough of this debacle and decided she would put this bitch in her place right now.

As Tia walked towards Ichigo she made sure to loosen the top on her green tea she purposely rammed into Ichigo spilling her drink all over Ichigo's white uniform top and some onto the Grey skirt the school required them to wear. Effectively ruining Ichigos uniform as a result. Ichigo just scowled even harder before huffing her distaste of the situation.

Ichigo calmly began to walk away from Grimmjow and that stupid cunt that was attempting to seduce him before Loly and Menoly took an advantage of Ichigo being distracted and stuck their feet out into the walkway so she would trip and fall on her face. When Ichigo felt herself falling forwards the only thing she could think was , Oh shit I should have been paying attention.

Dammit this is gonna suck! But instead of feeling the harsh smack of the floor like she should have she felt someone grabbed ahold of her arms and started to pull her back to a standing position. When she looked back to see who it was she was surprised to find a tall man with black tribal tattoos on his face and crimson red hair pulled into a high ponytail that made him look like a pineapple.

"Uh thanks, my names Ichigo Kurosaki I appreciate you doing that. It would have really hurt if you hadn't caught me when you did." Said Ichigo sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck. "Renji, Renji Abari your welcome I couldn't let you smash that pretty face of yours up now could I." responded her now named savior.

"Uh yeah. Do you know where the clinic is? I kinda had a run in with someone's drink." Questioned Ichigo. "Yeah I'll show ya come on." Said Renji "Oh no I couldn't ask you to do that." Stated Ichigo. "Nah it'll be faster this way come on." Answered Renji.

As Ichigo followed Renji down the quiet hallway she never noticed the look on of triumph on Tia, Loly and Menoly's faces or the disapproving frown on Grimmjow's. Grimmjow had seen everything and hadn't been able to do anything about it he knew the girls would give Ichigo trouble he just didn't expect them to do it right in front of him. He snarled at Tia and ripped his arm away from her away from her grasp.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" demanded Grimmjow. Tia, just batted her eyes at him while Loly and Menoly smirked before he spoke again with a much darker and sadistic tone that promised pain, "I will not say it again. If any of you three cunts try that shit again you're going to regret being fucking born. Do you understand that I don't like you. I never have and never will now get the fuck away from me I can smell your stench." Said Grimmjow pushing Tia out of his way.

Renji escorted Ichigo to the nurses office so she could get a new uniform top he seemed alright just a shameless flirt thought Ichigo. Once finished she made the short distance to her classroom those 3 are working together. Hmm. I am going to have to keep my eyes open around them I can't believe they are doing this shit because of Grimmjow. The way he talks about females I'm surprised, they even think they have a chance. Oh, never mind just pay attention thought Ichigo.

Walking inside the classroom with a fresh shirt on Ichigo made sure she was extra vigilante this time as she made her way beside Grimmjow and sat down. I am gonna have to deal with those three later if this shit keeps up. I will wait and see what they plan on doing before I take care of them. I can't believe this shit is all over Grimmjow. Mused Ichigo as she turned to look at Grimmjow who was secretly revealing in the fact she was checking him out.

We'll he is really good looking and has an amazing body so I guess I can understand it but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let these bitches get away with it either.

 _ **Time Skip 3 Months Later**_

That's it I have had enough of this shit 3 months, 3 fucking months I have been keeping my temper in check and pretending to be the poor helpless victim of these bitches pathetic attempts at getting rid of me. Today after school I'm teaching them a lesson a very painful one. Thank God its Friday so the teachers won't be able to see or do shit when I'm through with them, thought Ichigo as the paper ball Loly and Menoly threw hit her in the head.

 _ **After School**_

The three girls sat in an empty old classroom that was hardly ever used no one ever came down to this part of the school so no one would be able to here their conversation or so they thought.

"Hahaha a haha did you see that shit we got that bitch so good today I just know she's going to crack any day now", laughed Menoly. "Yeah but it's taking to long we need to do something drastic like hurt her or disfigure her so she'll leave and never come back" stated Loly

"I know right I'm so tired of seeing her with _**MY Grimmjow.**_ __Bitch doesn't know her place will have to be careful though if anyone finds out it could come back to bite us in the ass. Soon Grimmjow will be with me and pretending to actually care about that fucking skank. And I will even let you two fuck him so he wont get bored. If he has the three of us he won't need that little whore So what are we going to do?" suggested Tia.

Just then all three girls heard the door slam shut and the lock click behind a very angry looking Ichigo, "Well, what do we have here? Hmm O that's right it's the three little tramps that have been giving me such a hard time. I have decided to repay you guys for all the **KINDNESS** you have shown me. "

"And just so you know I'm not going to be ran off by the likes of you three but I am going to teach you all a lesson you'll never forget." Said Ichigo as she calmly walked towards the three girls with a grin that resembled Grimmjow's way to much.

Ichigo had no idea Nnotoria had followed her and was standing on the other side of the door dialing Grimmjow at that moment to get his ass down there Now. Nnotoria watched as Ichigo advanced on the girls he could also hear her saying they would regret fucking with her and that if Grimmjow had wanted them they would be his but they just couldn't let it go.

That was all it took then Loly advanced on her screaming bloody murder Ichigo took a defensive stance and waited for the attack to come. Loly came straight at her with teeth bared and her "claws" at hand ready to rip this little twat apart. Right before she was even able to touch her Ichigo grabbed her arm and kicked right at the shoulder socket. A crunch was heard and then Loly howled with pain.

But Ichigo wasn't finished with her just yet she attacked her rib cage with a series of quick jabs and hard kicks until she had broken 4 of Loly ribs. As Loly tried to punch, slap or just do anything Ichigo kicked Loly's right knee knocking her to the ground from the force of the kick. Before she placed Loly's leg on her shoulder and applied all the strength she could to Lolys right knee until it cracked and was bent at an awkward angel.

The pain was to much for Loly and she promptly passed out, Menoly was screeching for her to stop but Ichigo was in the zone. She really enjoyed fighting and anyone who saw her face at that moment could tell. Ichigo stood there calmly not even breathing hard before she asked, "So who's next?"

Tier and Menoly both stood frozen before Ichigo. Menoly decided she had to get out of their this bitch was crazy to bad she barely made it half a foot before Ichigo had kicked Menoly legs out from underneath her as she tried to flee the room. Ichigo then proceeded to drag Menoly up by her hair and beat the Shit out of her, God that girls face was never gone be the same.

Ichigo had broken Menoly nose, left cheek bone, her right collarbone, and her right wrist. Tier stood petrified in place as Ichigo walked up in front of her until she saw Grimmjow bust the classroom door open. Tia thinking her knight in shining armor was coming to save her bellowed, "Oh, Grimmjow thank you for coming to save me. I knew you loved me this bitch is trying to hurt me."

Before Grimmjow could even think of replying Ichigo grabbed Tia's head and said, "Nobody can save you bitch. You should have never tried to hurt me do you honestly think I'm stupid. That I didn't know you and those two were trying to get rid of me. Tsk,Tsk, I am in Karakura for a reason and _**NO ONE**_ is going to stand in my way."

Ichigo held true to her word she broke 3 of Tia's ribs, crushed her wind pipe and broke her left arm. Those girls would heal but they would never be the same.

Ichigo walked away from her handy work and right before she was out the door she looked at Grimmjow and said, "I told you I'm not that same little girl anymore Grimmy. "


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors note**_ : To all the fanfiction readers taking there time to read this story. Thank you. I appreciate it I know your time is valuable. Review and let me know what you think. Because I have a very short attention span so sometimes I get bored and just do something stupid.

Also just to be clear This is GrimmIchi but Ichigo is a Female. So no likey please turn backey thank you.

 _ **Warnings**_ : Adult language, strong sexual content, violence, gender bender, OCC ness for some characters, sorry if they seem different but I hope not to deviate to much from the originals but I may so hence the waring, hentai sex, and Grimmjow being straight up badass.

 **Also I unfortunately did not create bleach nor did I create or own any of the characters. (So sad) But I must thank Tite Kubo for making such an awesome show. Now shall we begin…**

 _Ichigo walked away from her handy work and right before she was out the door she looked at Grimmjow and said, "I told you I'm not that same little girl anymore Grimmy. "_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

Grimmjow just stood there taking in the scene of Ichigos destruction she didn't even look out of breath. He never would have suspected her of being such a capable fighter she had taken three girls down in less than 15 minutes. Like it was nothing he could tell by the look on her face she had definitely enjoyed and she showed no signs of remorse.

Good God what had she become this was not the sweet little girl he remembered no this was a strong, confident woman that said Fuck with me and your toast. What in the hell? Could he still love this new Ichigo just like he did the old one or was it just to different for him. He couldn't deny the fact that she was still sweet and caring on the outside but on the inside she was just as much of a beast as he was.

The animal inside was screaming that she was perfect but his brain just didn't know what to do. Sure both of them had changed a lot but who doesn't? And when he's with Ichigo at school, on dates or anything really he was happy , actually happier than he had been in years. Plus she's smoking hot.

Would he really just give all that up because of who she was now? "Damn Grimmjow I know you said she was an angel but I think she would be better described as an angel of destruction or demon. She kicked their asses like they were nothing. It's kinda of scary but it's really fucking hot to." Commented Nnotoria.

"So what you going to do? Cause if you don't want her anymore I'll take her that's the kind of woman who could stand by my side instead of cowering behind me like the rest of those bitches." questioned Nnotoria. Grimmjow turned to face Nnotoria feral smirk in place and replied, " Naw Nnoi she's mine always has been always will be. Thanks".

Grimmjow then took off to find Ichigo he found her outside the school gate talking to that Abari monkey. Normally Grimmjow would have been pissed but today he just couldn't give a shit he wanted to make Ichigo his and only his and he was damn sure gonna try. As long as she agreed of course come on he isn't a rapist you know. So with that thought in mind he strolled over to Ichigo and Abari smirk still in place.

Ichigo was trying to deflect Renji's attempts at flirting when she felt two strong arms wrap securely around her waist and pull her back into a strong broad chest. Ah, Grimmjow she could tell by his cologne it smelled like fresh rain and it mixed quite well with his natural manly musk. A smooth and deep gravelly voice spoke in her ear, "Come on Ichi-berry I want to talk to you when we get home."

Ichigo just nodded her head and said goodbye to Renji while Grimmjow just continued to smirk at him. The minute Ichigo went to disengage herself from Grimmjow he pulled her into a breathtaking taking kiss full of tongue tangling. She pulled back with slightly swollen lips from the force of the kiss and just looked at Grimmjow in a haze.

Renji glared daggers at Grimmjow and turned around to stomp his way home Grimmjow's smirk morphed into a full blown Grinch that stole Christmas grin and pulled Ichigo close to him as they made their way to Ichigos apartment.

"So Grimmjow what do you want if it's an apology for being the way I am you can forget it. That little girl is long gone to much shit happened to me and I won't change who I am just to be with you. If that's what you there is the door. I came to Karakura for a reason and I'm not giving it up for any one not even you." Ichigo said angrily.

"Wow berry calm down that isn't what I want. I get it your not that innocent little girl any more your more like an angel of destruction or a demon of chaos. But it doesn't matter to me. Because I love you all of you even the crazy hot, ass whopping part. I just wish you would trust me enough to let me in. Tell me why you're here and let me help you." stated Grimmjow.

"Fine I'm here for revenge I want Kugan and his men to pay. But I don't want them dead no I want them to suffer because I am going to destroy everything they hold dear. Then I will be able to be happy knowing they're miserable. There you wanted to know, now you do. So go on and tell me to let it go or just forget about it. But I won't I can't not after what they did, so you can either stay quiet about it, help or leave." Answered Ichigo.

"Berry I had a hunch this was why you were here I just wanted to hear it from you. I won't tell you to forget it or will I leave. I get it this means everything to you just let me help." Said Grimmjow as he walked to Ichigo and held her in his arms. Ichigo just sighed and buried her head in his chest inhaling his scent as Grimmjow began to rub his hands up and down her back in a comforting manner.

After a few minutes Ichigo looked up in to Grimmjow's sparkling blue eyes and leaned forward to kiss him while Grimmjow come down to meet her lips. The kiss started slow and was filled with their love for each other but quickly became fierce and passionate. Their tongues intertwined and danced with one another until the need for air became necessary Ichigo then tugged on Grimmjow's hand for him to follow her while her hips swayed seductively.

Grimmjow to entranced by the swaying of Ichigos hips just silently followed behind her thinking of all the things he was going to do to her. Ichigo would be his and only his forever. No one else could ever love her as much as he did and there wasn't a single woman on this earth that could stand beside him as a lover and wife most definitely in the future Grimmjow thought as soon as she graduates.

Grimmjow didn't look up until he heard running water and checked to see where Ichi had lead him. " Berry what cha doing." Asked Grimmjow. "Huh oh I am going to take a bath do you want to join me Grimmy? " purred Ichigo. "Heh do you really have to ask? But Ichi – Berry you know that if we do this I won't want to stop and I don't want to force you to do anything ya don't want to do." Said Grimmjow with as much self control he could muster as he watched Ichigo begin to undress.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you Grimmy but who ever said I didn't want to do anything with you. Hmm. I'm asking you what do you want. Said Ichigo as she paused in her disrobing. Grimmjow waited for a moment until he walked up to Ichigo and began to undo the buttons on her uniform and quietly whispered, "Che, I done told ya I want you all of you" was all that was said.

As the two began another fiery kiss Ichigo attempted to take over the kiss but Grimmjow still won and with his victory ran his tongue over every inch of her mouth claiming it as his territory. Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow dominated her mouth while he unbuttoned the final button and slid her shirt off her shoulders.

Ichigo pulled back from Grimmjow and began to remove his shirt tugging at it in an attempt to remove it faster. Once it was finally removed did she gaze at Grimmjow's nude upper body she could feel her mouth water. He was absolutely amazing he had strong defined biceps, a thick corded neck, a six pack of abs and an alluring patch of teal blue hair that made a happy trail to a pelvic V that was currently covered by silk black boxers and gray uniform pants.

Ichigo wasted no time to rid Grimmjow of the black belt that held his gray slacks just as she pulled them down she noticed the tub was almost full so she regretfully pulled herself away from Grimmjow. As Ichigo bent down to stop the water from overflowing she felt Grimmjow unzip her skirt. When it hit the floor Ichigo kicked it some where off to the side.

Ichigo turned to face Grimmjow in nothing but her blue see through bra and panties. She looked at Grimmjow with lust in her eyes and asked, "Well are you going to get in with me Grimmy?" as she undid the clasp from behind her bra and let her breast free from their prison. She then ever so slowly slipped her panties down her legs and stood in front of Grimmjow naked as the day she was born.

If Grimmjow hadn't been hard before he damn sure was now, God she was so beautiful. Grimmjow gazed at her beauty with lust clearly evident in his eyes as a set of firm pale D-cup sized breasts with hardened pink nipples from the cold air caught his attention first. Then a flat toned stomach that lead way to her orange pubic hair that covered her vagina in a small triangular pattern. Full luscious hips that looked absolutely perfect for child bearing, a pert round backside, and mile long legs that Grimmjow could honestly pictured wrapped around his waist.

Grimmjow tried hard not to come on the spot when Ichigo beckoned him over with a crooked finger and a seductive smile. Her voice dropped to a sensual tone and said, "Come on Grimmy don't you want to bathe with me?" as Grimmjow walked to Ichigo she Tsk'ed and said, "You can't get in with those on".

Grimmjow quickly discarded his boxers with his cock standing proudly between his legs, before it began to bob up n down with every step he took towards the tub until it was submerged in warm water. Ichigo licked her lips upon seeing his impressive erection freed from its black silky confines and lowered her eyes to half mast before joining Grimmjow in the bath.

Ichigo tried playing coy with Grimmjow by attempting to sit on the other side of the bath. But Grimmjow was having none of that he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She mostly sat on his leg so when she tried to get situated her thigh rubbed his erection. Grimmjow had to bite back on the groan that threatened to spill from his lips.

God he wanted her now but decided to wait since it was Ichigos first time he wanted it to be special for her. His berry had told him about some of the Shit those fucking perverts had tried to do while she was in their care. He had been so mad he couldn't see straight but it had explained why she was so apprehensive to being touched but with time she had gotten more comfortable with it.

Grimmjow was just glad she had been able to deflect all their advances because tonight he was going to make Ichigo HIS and only HIS. Ichigo laid her head on his muscular shoulder and while wrapping her arms around his waist and just laid there for a moment revealing in her Grimmy's warmth.

Slowly Ichigo turned the upper half of her body and tried to reach over Grimmjow purposely placing her wet breast directly in his face. Ichigo reached behind Grimmjow to make it look like she was going for the shampoo the minute she did that her large breast caressed and encased his face in them.

To say Grimmjow was upset would be a complete fucking lie, he was in heaven. As Ichigo's dainty hands grabbed the shampoo she pulled back a little to Grimmjow's dismay to straddle his lap.

She then poured a sufficient amount of shampoo into her hands and massaged his scalp making sure to do an almost rocking motion on him every time Ichigo would rock forward her breast would be pushed into his face and every time the motion went backwards the cleft of her ass would grind against his pulsing hard on.

To be honest Grimmjow found the friction amazing, how could such an innocent looking girl have such a lewd body. Ichigo stopped all of a sudden and Grimmjow wanted to whine at the loss but instead composed himself. Ichigo handed Grimmjow the bottle of shampoo and flipped around he felt like crying until she ground back against him and said to wash her hair as well.

The little devil inside him smirked and whispered his plan into Grimmjow's ear. Grimmjow went through the motions Ichigo had and he lathered up her hair and began to wash her long hair. Damn that shit was long but he wouldn't have it any other way. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo up higher on his lap so her thighs were pressed tightly together around his cock and the folds of her womanhood caressed the bulging vein on the other side.

He decided to try thrusting upwards against Ichigo the result was instantaneous bliss not only did he get the desired friction he wanted but he also got the pleasure of watching her breast bounce with each thrust. Now for the second part of his plan he decided to wash her body. Grimmjow let his hands have free range over Ichigos body with the rag and soap in one hand he began to meticulously wash every inch of Ichigo's body.

He flipped Ichigo so she was facing him and began his pleasurable assault on her front. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow and smashed their lips together and moaned loudly when he ran his soap covered hands over one of her breast paying a lot of attention to the round mound until his index and thumb began to pinch her nipple between his fingers.

Rolling it between his digits he then proceeded to treat the other breast with exact same treatment. Ichigo decided she had enough and two could play at this game using her soaped up breasts as an advantage she plastered her body to Grimmjow's upper body and began to press them together and wash Grimmjow's chest. He could feel her breast gliding across his chest and her nipples rub his and couldn't contain the groan that spilled past his lips when Ichigo visibly shuddered and ground down against his dick.

Grimmjow decided they'd had enough foreplay or he was going to explode. As Ichigo slide from Grimmjow's lap to pull the drain out she tugged his hand so they stood directly under the shower nozzle. Grimmjow gripped Ichigos waist and lifted her in to the air so she had no other choice but to wrap her legs around his waist and then he grasped the back of Ichigo's neck as pressed their lips together.

The kiss started out as slow but quickly progressed to a sensual battle of who would be the submissive with Ichigo claiming that spot once Grimmjow pressed his dominance and took complete control of the kiss. For Grimmjow it felt like his lips had just been touched by silk the way her tongue caressed his while Ichigo could barely think her mind was covered in a thick fog of lust.

She only wanted one thing and that was Grimmjow he wanted to move on to the more rigorous activities. He could feel Ichi berry's dainty hand pull at his hair when she kissed and ground herself into him. Grimmjow groaned and cursed under his breath turning off the shower and made his way towards the bedroom.

Once inside Grimmjow felt Ichigo release her legs from his waist and drop to the floor where she then pushed him backwards onto the king sized bed. Ichigo slowly crawled between his legs and Grimmjow watched as her tongue peeked out from her mouth to lick at her lips while staring at his cock as if it were the most delicious thing in the world.

In Grimmjow's mind he was so hard he could pound nails into steel beams so when Ichi took his 10 ½ inches in her hands he felt like melting into the mattress. "O my god he is huge how in the hell I'm going to make that fit in my mouth let alone inside my body he is over 10 in and the girth of that thing is ridiculous. Ok ok just breath Ichigo and do what you've been practicing.", thought Ichigo.

Taking a deep breath Ichigo began to stroke Grimmjow's member while her tongue licked around the head then along the veins. She removed one hand and began to fondle his balls while she began to suck Grimmjow's length inch by inch and what she could not take in she still pumped. Ichigo started to move her hand faster and suck harder as her confidence built from Grimmjow's groans and curses of approval.

She ran her tongue around the head again but then pressed it into the slit and passing it along the pulsating veins while hollowing her cheeks out and moaning. Grimmjow felt his Ichi going faster and sucking harder, but it was the vibrations that undid Grimmy's control he bucked up into her mouth causing Ichi to swallow around his engorged member and all he could do was gasp out, "Ichi, ha berry I'm coming."

Ichigo thought she would choke to death but continued to struggle gulping down every last speck of his seed. As she released his member with an audible pop Ichigo never noticed she had Grimmjow's seed trickling out the corner of her mouth . Yea Grimmjow was already growing hard at the erotic sight. He couldn't take it anymore he had to get inside her NOW so he flipped Ichigo to lie beneath him.

Grimmjow then began to devour his berry's mouth delighting in the moans she produced under his ministrations. Slowly he made his way down her neck leaving a trail of love bites in his wake while his hands caressed ever inch of her delectable skin. Grimmjow took one of her nipple in to his mouth sucking and nibbling on it then doing the same to the other.

Before he kissed a path down to her womanhood Grimmjow could see Ichigo was wet and that only made him even more excited. He inhaled Ichigo's scent and almost wanted to laugh at the irony she smelled of strawberries. But he figured she would probably kill him or make him stop so he squashed that idea real quick.

He began to lick her folds before he thrust one of his long lean fingers inside her looking to help her relax even more and possibly aid in stretching her since he was not little in any means. Grimmjow added a second finger to which Ichigo responded by wiggling her hips at the odd feeling.

As Grimmjow added his third finger he assaulted her clit in hopes of bringing her to orgasm so she wouldn't mind the strange sensation of being stretched. Just as Ichigo was about to voice her discomfort Grimmjow's tongue and fingers began to work in tandem bringing her to the brink of climax. By this point Ichigo was moaning, panting, and writhing beneath Grimmjow.

Grimmjow thought it was the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen having Ichigo a sex crazed mess beneath him. Deciding it was time to speed things along he gave a particular harsh thrust of his fingers and nibbled on her clitoris bringing Ichigo to climax. He felt her inner walls clamp down around his fingers and groaned and the vice like grip Ichigo's juices coated his fingers from the strength of her orgasm.

Ichigo could feel herself getting closer and closer as the coil in her stomach tightened until waves of euphoria rippled through her body when nibbled on her. She was momentarily blinded by the force of her release. She felt extremely relaxed but still not completely satisfied she wanted Grimmjow inside.

Taking a minute to regain some form of composure she panted and pulled Grimmjow by the nape of his neck so she could kiss him ferociously. Grimmjow taking the hint guided his now fully erect cock to Ichigo's pussy. Right before he plunged into her, he looked straight into her eyes to make sure this was what she wanted.

Half lidded eyes filled with lust and love were all the conformation he needed before he plunged in breaking her hymen in the process. Grimmjow forced his self to still once he was fully seated inside Ichigo. He could feel Ichigos womb against the tip of his dick.

Ichigo moaned at the feeling of being filled by Grimmjow the pain of losing her virginity was out weighed by the pleasure. She silently thanked Grimmjow for giving her a moment to adjust before she wiggled her hips and bucked back against Grimmjow giving him the go ahead.

God she was so tight thought Grimmjow his dick could feel her inner walls spasm around him in attempt to accommodate the large intrusion. So Good was all that ran through both Grimmjow and Ichigo's minds. Once Ichigo bucked back into him he felt his self control snap.

He pulled out until just the tip remained and then slammed back inside twin moans reverberated through out the bedroom. Grimmjow set a fast pace until he felt Ichigo wrap her arms around his neck and moan out, " ha ah faster ha harder Grimmy. Ha make me yours! " Grimmjow snarled in response and smashed their lips together while his pace became brutal.

Grimmjow could feel his release creeping up on him but refused to come until Ichigo did again. Grimmjow shifted his hips and angled his thrust so they would repeatedly hit her G spot. Grimmjow knew he had found it once Ichigo began to scream his name and wrapped her legs around his waist. Ichigo began to meet Grimmjow thrust for thrust experimentally tightening her muscles around his cock.

Grimmjow groaned before slamming into Ichigo just as she tightened to an almost unbearable grip around him and moaned out, " Come, ha coming Grimmy". Grimmjow smirked before thrusting half a dozen more times before moaning out, "Ah Ichi-berry". Grimmjow rode out his release as Ichigo's body milked him of his seed.

Ichigo sighed as she felt Grimmjow fill her with his warmth causing her body to tremble. She laid their sated as Grimmjow dropped to his elbows so he wouldn't crush her feminine frame with his larger one. He placed his head in the crook of her neck while he attempted to calm his breathing.

Once he was able to catch his breath Grimmjow withdrew his now limp member from her and flopped down onto his back. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into his chest placing small kisses on her neck before speaking, "Ichi I love you. "

Ichigo responded by placing a passionate kiss on his lips and said, "I love you to Grimmy. That was amazing I'm really glad you were my first and hopefully the only partner I will ever have. I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. " "Che of course I will be the only person you're with don't forget your mine. " responded Grimmjow in a serious tone.

"Hey if I remember correctly I did promise I was yours when you gave me that ring. Huh." Teased Ichigo. "But to be honest Grimmjow I trust you I just don't trust anyone so believe me when I say you're the only man I will ever love." Ichigo slurred as she drifted off sleep.

Grimmjow just chuckled before kissing her forehead and running his fingers through her damp hair. As he pulled her closer to his body Grimmjow quietly said, " So you still remember that huh that actually makes me happy. You know Ichi I have always loved you since the moment I first saw you when we were little kids and even more now that we're older."

Before following Ichigo into the realm of dreams knowing that for right now everything in his world was right. As he dreamed of his self and Ichi living their lives together.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for not updating sooner I had the flu. Damn did that shit suck.**_

 _ **Warnings:**_ Adult language, strong sexual content, violence, gender bender, OCC ness for some characters, sorry if they seem different but I hope not to deviate to much from the originals but I may so hence the warning, hentai sex, and Grimmjow being straight up badass.

 **Also I unfortunately did not create bleach nor did I create or own any of the characters. (So sad) But I must thank Tite Kubo for making such an awesome show. Now shall we begin…**

 _ **Always Loved You**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

As dawn rolled around on Saturday morning Grimmjow noticed there was something warm cuddled into his chest. Then the events from last night flashed before his eyes and he couldn't help the satisfied grin that tugged at his lips. She was finally his but something about last night kept nagging at him.

Damn, what was it? Grimmjow thought about for awhile but still couldn't come up with an answer so he decided to just go back to sleep. Must not be to important he thought to his self as pulled Ichigo back against his chest.

He buried his nose into her hair and chuckled as he heard Ichigo mumble something about Psychotic Kitty Cats trying to take over the world.

Finally around noon did an occupant of the room began to show signs of waking up. Ichigo cracked open one of her chocolate brown eyes which she promptly shut again because of the harsh sunlight pouring through her bedroom window.

She blinked a couple of times trying to get her eyes to adjust and once they finally had Ichigo noticed she was snuggled up to Grimmjow. She blushed bright red as she remembered what they had done the previous night. It had been amazing to say the least but Ichigo promptly scolded herself for becoming distracted.

She was not in Karakura town to fall in love with Grimmy she was her for revenge and the sooner she accomplished it the better, thought Ichigo. She remembered Grimmjow's offer to help her but she just couldn't allow him to this was her mission to complete.

Until Kugan and his men had paid for the atrocities they had committed that night she wouldn't allow herself to be happy. It was time to put her plan into motion she had to do this for her family's sake nothing could change what had happened but the least she could do was make them pay for their crimes.

"Oh, and pay they would, thought Ichigo. She would also have to push Grimmjow to the side for now whether she loved him or not it didn't matter he would be safer if he was kept in the dark.

He may love her now but who knows about later. What she was going to do would not be pretty. Grimmjow probably wouldn't be able to love the monster she hides inside but that didn't mean anything right now. It was time to start looking for Kugan and his men so she could put her plan in motion.

As Ichigo detangled herself from Grimmjow she allowed her eyes to sketch every detail of him to memory. Who knew if they would ever be this close again she placed a chaste kiss on his lips and then whispered to him, "Grimmy I'm so sorry for what I am going to do but it'll be safer for you this way. I really do love you but I can't let you get involved in this mess. Who knows maybe we can be together when it's all over but for now I can't let you district me any more. I'm really sorry Grimmy. "

She placed one last kiss upon his lips then pulled herself away from Grimmjow she needed a shower first. Then she would call an old friend to see about some information on her intended targets. All Ichigo could think about was 5 months, she had five months left to accomplish her tasks. After that she was leaving Karakura town she had already wasted 3 months here.

Ichigo planned to leave after graduation Karakura held the worst memories of her life and she just couldn't bring herself to ask Grimmjow to go with her. It would be to cruel to take him away from his family and friends his life basically just to be with her.

Ichigo showered and got dressed quietly so she wouldn't wake Grimmjow up she left him a note saying she was sorry but she had things to do and to lock up when he left. She placed the note on the bedside table and quickly left before he could wake up. It was time to start this was for the best is all Ichigo could tell herself. Maybe if she said it enough she could actually bring herself to believe it, right?

At least they had last night together was her last thought before she made the call to Gin Ichimuara. "Moshi, Moshi is this Gin Ichimuara?" asked Ichigo. "Well, well Ichi-chan I was wondering when you'd call me." Said Gin. "Yeah I know, Gin can we meet, I have some business I'd like to discuss with you." Replied Ichigo. "Hai I'll text you ma address see you soon Ichi." Answered Gin.

Grimmjow awoke to a cold bed and a quiet apartment he called out for his berry but received no answer before he began to freak out he saw the note Ichigo had left for him. Curious about it he picked it up and read the contents well that's weird usually Ichigo would have waited and took me with her.

Guess it was something she wanted to do alone maybe she went shopping or something who knows, Grimmjow shuddered at the thought of shopping, well unless it's for Victoria Secrets.

I guess it's time to get up anyways Grimmjow said aloud as he stretched out his body and cracked his neck God that feels better thought Grimmjow before heading off to the shower. After he was finished Grimmjow got dressed and decided he should head home before his mother had a fucking fit about him not coming home last night. Grimmjow locked up Ichigos apartment and left out the door with last night still on his mind.

It had been perfect Grimmjow thought, Ichigo had been so beautiful and the sex was amazing he was getting a semi just thinking about it. He shook his head and grinned at the mental image of Ichigo panting his name. Think about something else he told himself anything else it wouldn't be good to get a hard on right now.

As Grimmjow ducked through his front door he couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen that would change everything. For once he tried to be an optimist and told himself he was just overreacting everything was fine but that gut wrenching feeling still wouldn't let him be.

"Gin its good to see you again but I am not here for a social visit unfortunately. I have some people I would like you to gather information on." Said Ichigo as she hugged Gin. Gin motioned for her to come in and take a seat once they were both seated Gin replied, "A'right does this haves ta do with cha ma and pa Ichi."

"Ichimaru you know it does I cant let it go, and don't try to tell me to either because I could tell you the same thing about _**Azien-sama**_ " spat Ichigo. "Hai, Hai I know I just don't want cha ya getting hurt like family Ichi" replied Gin quietly.

"Listen Gin I need you to understand the things that they did to my family my, my Kaasan God what they did to her and Otuo I can't. I just can't let it go. Will you please work for me? I will pay all I want you to do is get information. Every single bit of information you can get on them. Oh, and I'm not going to kill them if that's what you are worried about. That would be letting them off easy. I am going to destroy them. Just like they did to me" reasoned Ichigo.

"Ichi what abou' ya and blu why not just start a new life wit em?" Gin questioned.

"Gin they raped her 9 men back to back while me and Otuosan had to watch they bashed Otuo's skull in, shot her as she tried to crawl to me and then they shot me as they ran like the cowards they were. Tell me why I would ever forget that. Would you be able to? Or can you forget what _**HE**_ did to you and Rangiku. Tell me Gin can you?" ranted Ichigo as she wiped her tears away from her eyes.

She knew it was a low blow to bring up what Azien had done to Ran and him but it was the only way she could think of to make him understand. "I get it Ichi. I didn't know they did that. I'm sorry I'll help you. Ya ain't gotta pay ma". Gin managed to get out before his ruby red eyes closed back to slits and his grin became present once more before he continued, "So Ichi who is it ya wants ma ta look for?"

"Gin, Arigato. Gomenasai Gin but I will be paying you for your time. And the "boss man Kugan and his 8 lackeys" Ichigo went on in detail about everything she could remember from that night. She also asked Gin if he could get photographs of Kugan and those he dealt with anything that she could use to get her revenge on them.

"After all was said and done she and Gin had spent the whole day discussing strategies and coming up with a solid plan and a back up if needed. "Ma ya know Ichi~~chan wouldn't jus be a lat easier ta kill em." Sing song Gin. "Hai it would foxy but where is the fun in that. I want to be the one who destroys everything they have and then sit back and watch em be as miserable as I was when they ruined my life."

"But unlike me they will spend the rest of their days in prison being some ones bitch that I can guarantee." Stated Ichigo in a tone that sent shivers down Gin's spine while she followed it up with a grin that would make the Cheshire cat proud.

"Oh, Ichi~ chan I luv it when ya gets all scary nen shit but a word of advice don't drop blu he's good for ya and don't say shit I know what cha thinking. If ya wants me ta do this job ya gots ta stay wit blu hair and you have ta try en make it work, cause if ya don'ts then that's it Ichi."

" I wont do ya job and I'll tell em and everyone every ting ya doing gets it. I know how ya es Ichigo now does we have a deal or not. Hmmm." Teased Gin as he studied Ichigo's face for a reaction but when he didn't receive one he began to worry.

Ichigo looked Gin straight in the eye but her eyes seemed to die a little more with each word she spoke, " Listen up Gin I only have 5 months to complete this task after that I will vanish and never be heard from again. I will attempt to stay close to Grimmjow but if he becomes a hindrance to my revenge. Then I will be forced to let him go or possibly push him away for his own good."

"If you ever feel the need to break our deal do remember Gin how I react to betrayal. You also shouldn't worry about telling my secrets when I know so many of yours. Now do we have a deal or not Gin Ich~maru~a?"

"Hai Hai Ichi don't get so upset I was just teasing. But seriously stay with ja friend for now try being normal you'll draw less suspicions to yourself." Stated Gin completely serious for a moment.

"Arigato Gin I WILL see you soon, tell Rangiku I said hello when you see her. Call if you find out anything please, Gin" voiced Ichigo in an exhausted tone. "Goodnight Ichi I'll let you know when I have something good" said Gin in a comforting manner while he showed her to the door.

"As Ichigo walked home she wondered how she could make things work out with Grimmjow there was just no way. She was going to be leaving soon but Ichigo supposed she could enjoy what little time she had left with Grimmjow until it was time for her to disappear.

The next day Ichigo called Grimmjow and asked him to come over she said there was something important she needed to ask him. Of course Grimmjow hurried over worrying that something was wrong. Once he reached Ichigo's he used his spare key to get inside before he called out for his berry.

"Ichi-berry walked out of her bedroom towel drying her hair. She then proceeded into the living room where Grimmjow was at. Ichigo only had on a pair of white hipster panties and a long black Shirt that had a giant white panther with blue eyes on the front with a Gothic blue number 6 on the back. (One of Grimmjow's shirts)

"Hey Grimmjow I was wondering if well, will you move in with me until graduation?" asked a blushing red Ichigo while she looked at Grimmjow. Grimmjow never got the chance to answer Ichigo because he passed out the minute his brain processed the question.

 _ **Hai – means yes in Japanese**_

 _ **Gomenasai – means sorry in Japanese**_

 _ **Kaasan – means mother in Japanese**_

 _ **Otuosan – means father in Japanese**_

 _ **Moshi, Moshi – means hello or hi in Japanese (mostly used when answering the phone)**_

 _ **Arigato – means Thank you in Japanese**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Sorry everyone been busy and sick I apologize for not being able to update in a while. Also to the one who made the comment about Isshin's choice of Awesome Super Sperm or A.S.S I really never noticed it until you pointed it I even did that but it was so funny I thank you for bringing it to my attention. God I laughed so hard I cried I'm such an idoit. Phew.

 **Warnings** : Adult language, strong sexual content, violence, gender bender, OCC ness for some characters, sorry if they seem different but I hope not to deviate to much from the originals but I may so hence the warning, hentai sex, and Grimmjow being straight up badass.

Also I unfortunately did not create bleach nor did I create or own any of the characters. (So sad) :( But I must thank Tite Kubo for making such an awesome show. Now shall we begin…

 _"Hey Grimmjow I was wondering if well, will you move in with me until graduation?" asked a blushing red Ichigo while she looked at Grimmjow. Grimmjow never got the chance to answer Ichigo because he passed out the minute his brain processed the question._

 **Always Loved You**

 **Chapter 11**

Grimmjow could feel someone slapping his cheek and trying to shake him awake so he swatted at the annoying offender in an attempt to make them quit. You know like when a bug is buzzing around and it just pisses you off. When that didn't work Grimmjow decided to open his stunning blue eyes to see what the hell was going on.

Ichigo appeared really worried to him her big brown eyes were filled to the brim with concern. "Hey Grimmy I'm sorry you don't have to move in with me. I was just lonely I mean, I didn't mean to make you that uncomfortable. Jeez." Said Ichigo with worry evident in her tone.

Oh, yeah now I remember, she asked me to move in with her till graduation. But why just till graduation is she going some where after wards. Naw she wouldn't leave again without telling me. Would she? thought Grimmjow.

"Ah Ichi-berry are you serious? Ya know about me moving in I mean why all of the sudden like this are you leaving or something. Or what's going on here cause I feel like I am missing something?" asked Grimmjow in a serious tone.

"Or something," muttered Ichigo. "Grimmjow I won't lie to you I am glad that I came back to Karakura town. But I can't make a life here I am leaving for good after graduation. Even though there are so many good memories here. I can never forget the one night my whole life changed its just to painful."

"I am going to start over some place new after graduation I wasn't even going to tell you honestly but a friend told me to try and make the best of the time I have left here with you." Answered Ichigo while her voice quivered from insecurity.

"Once the words left her mouth Ichigo realized just how scared she was of Grimmjow being upset with her or just down right rejecting her.

Grimmjow on the other hand was shocked but that shock quickly ebbed away and was replaced with rage. He was literally seeing red that's how mad he was at the moment. How in the hell could she just leave him so that was her fucking plan all along. Hmm, alright two could play at this game.

"Ichigo I can't fucking believe you were just going to disappear and not tell me. Let me guess this was your plan all along wasn't it make me fall for you, seduce me and then just string me along until you just fucking disappeared. Huh, you're just another nasty little whore aren't ya." Grimmjow said with venom dripping from every word.

At first Ichigo looked distraught but that emotion was quickly wiped away as her emotional less mask slipped into place. She stood up squared her shoulders and turned to look at Grimmjow with eyes that were so cold and devoid of emotion that he was surprised he didn't freeze under their gaze.

"I hate to tell you this Grimmjow Jaggerjauqes but I am not the one who approached you it was the other way around. I never expected to see that little boy again. I thought he was lost to me just as my parents were I apologize for planning to move on with my life. I was never supposed to love you, you were not part of my plan."

"But this actually works out for the better now that I know how you really feel about me I can move on with my life just as I had planned to. Here is your ring back memories are best left in the past where they belong. I want my key now and this WILL BE the last time we interact with one another. I believe this is goodbye Grimmjow Jaggerjauqes now get the hell out of my apartment." stated Ichigo in a tone that left no room for argument.

Grimmjow may have been pissed but he realized she was completely serious when she handed him the strawberry ring he had given her so long ago and waited with an outstretched hand for her key. Grimmjow moved as if on autopilot and dropped the key into her palm before walking to the open door.

Once through the front door he turned to say something to Ichigo but never got the chance to since she slammed the door in his face. Grimmjow eyes burned as tears threatened to fall from them but his defiance and pride kept them at bay.

He would just give her some time then Ichigo would see the error of her ways. He was Grimmjow Jaggerjauqes and he would not apologize when it was clearly her fault all this had happened. With that in mind he stormed out the apartment complex thinking all would be back to normal in a few days a week or two tops.

But a little voice that Grimmjow hardly ever listened to told him he had fucked up and majorly over reacted that Ichigo had at least told him the truth. Also that he was the one to seek her out and begin this relationship was it really so hard to believe that she had a hard time being in Karakura. That her wanting a fresh start was so bad that he had to say all that shit to her.

Grimmjow swallowed the lump in his throat only to have it feel like a rock had settled in his stomach. With his mind clouded emotions going haywire he continued on his way home praying that for once that little voice was wrong and everything would be okay.

As Grimmjow made his way home a single thought crossed his mind that had him stopping in his tracks. Last night everything had been so perfect and now everything was so fucked up. He remembered how Ichigo's eyes were cold and could have probably cut through steel that's how sharp her gaze had been.

What if Ichigo never talked to him again. What if she ignored his entire existence. What if he never got to right this wrong and she disappeared again never to be heard from. His mind was now in even more turmoil Grimmjow decided to go out with his cousins and get shit faced then beat the shit out of someone so he could get his mind off all of this.

Grimmjow pulled out his cell phone and dialed Nnotoria informing him to get the boys ready they were going to have fun tonight. As Grimmjow went home to get ready for his night out on the town he couldn't help but wonder how Ichigo was doing. Grimmjow and his cousins Nnotoria, Starrk, and Ulquiorra walked into Hueco Mundo club looking like a million bucks. Bad ass mother fuckers dressed to the T in the latest fashions.

All the girls and a good portion of men looked at the relatives with want and lust brimming in their intoxicated eyes. Grimmjow sneered and made his way to the bar intent on forgetting his disastrous day. He ordered four shots of Patron and downed them back to back.

Ulquiorra and Starrk looked at him with concern while Nnotoria whooped and hollered to get the party started. Grimmjow just ignored them in favor of another drink until he saw Gin Ichi – whatever spying on a group of dirty looking wannabe yakuzas having his interest piqued Grimmjow made his way towards Gin.

But before he could even get close he was grabbed and groped by a bunch of scantily dressed women who in his opinion looked like hookers. After having pried and threatened the harpies he looked up to see Gin staring at him with a creepy grin right before he disappeared.

Ichigo felt like her world was crashing and burning for a second time but she refused to cry this time. She had already lived through this hell once she would not let her self fall apart. It would hurt but she would survive just like she always did.

Ichigo felt numb she knew Grimmjow would be mad but to accuse her of planning to fall in love with him just so she could destroy it was just too much to bare. She had really loved Grimmjow she never wanted to hurt him but it seems she did just like she did her parents.

God will there ever be someone she can love and not hurt them. Some one Ichigo can have that will always be there and love her no matter what happens. STUPID, that's just stupid Ichigo thought to herself. Not really feeling like doing anything Ichigo crawled to bed after locking up her apartment. She would deal with everything later right now all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep the day away.

That's exactly what she did never noticing the silent sobs that plagued her slumber while she tried to escape reality. Only to have it repeat in her vivid nightmares of loneliness and death. While Ichigo slept her mind realized how truly alone she was now.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Personal Note:**_ I'm really sorry it had taken so long for this story. And if it sucks, i have a very short attention span unfortunately. Plus been busy not sure how the one's who follow this feel, but if i have disappointed you I'm truly sorry. But send me some feedback let me know. I do this from my phone in my spare time. More at bottom.

 _ **Warnings**_ : Adult language, strong sexual content, violence, gender bender, OCC ness for some characters, sorry if they seem different but I hope not to deviate to much from the originals but I may so hence the warning, hentai sex, and Grimmjow being straight up badass.

 _ **Also I unfortunately did not create bleach nor did I create or own any of the characters. (So sad) But I must thank Tite Kubo for making such an awesome show. Now shall we begin…**_

 _ **Always Loved You**_

 **Chapter 12**

Days turned to weeks and before Grimmjow knew it had been 3 and half months since he had spoken with Ichigo. He felt like there was a void within his soul. She never looked at him anymore not even a glance. She never acknowledge him if he spoke to her she would just quietly slip away while his was distracted by his fans with out him ever noticing. That hurt every time he would try and get her attention so she could come to him and fix the problem. Nothing. He finally under stood when she said over she had meant it, How in the hell was he supposed to fix this?

Grimmjow had become increasingly hostile since their time apart. Very few dared to even approach him because of the murderous aura he emitted. His family was getting tired of his violate mood swings and short temper but no matter how hard they tried to help nothing ever seemed to work.

Ichigo was doing her best at staying away from Grimmjow she just had to keep telling herself that this was for the best. That she could not forget why she was in Karakura town that once she had finished her business here. Then maybe she could try and be happy but only after she had made Kugan and his lackeys pay for their crimes.

Besides Gin was involved now and there was no way she would let all his hard work go to waste, not for something as trivial as Love. Gin had kept his end of the bargain and thoroughly investigated *cough* stalked *cough* Kugan and his crew. Out of the nine original targets she had in mind only 5 plus Kugan were still alive.

Unfortunately Kugan had also gained some avid new followers. Now he had about 40 members in his little gang but the others were really no concern of hers. She would only deal with them if they stood in her way. She was so close now everything was falling into place tonight she would make her move, her health and sanity be damned.

She shuddered just thinking about what she would have to do tonight but nothing ventured nothing gained. Besides thinking of her revenge was the only way to keep her mind from wandering towards Grimmjow. Ichigo knew she had made a mistake treating him they way she did but she really didn't want to lie to him.

In her mind there was absolutely no way she could make a life here in Karakura. Every where she turned memories would flash through her mind like a movie at the cinema except hers never ended happily. The moment the flashback ended she would realize she was alone again there was no one there to hold her hand or comfort her. Just the cold unforgiving loneliness that haunted her daily life.

Since her and Grimmjow's fight she hadn't felt at 100%, Ichigo just attributed it to the stress of being heartbroken again. She wouldn't dwell on it now she had to make sure everything was prepared right now and double check with Gin.

Ichigo picked up her cell phone and placed a call to Gin. Her stomach seemed to roll in waves of nausea with each passing ring until Gin finally answered, "Hello Ichi." " Yo, Gin is everything ready for tonight and are you absolutely sure the boys will be there tonight?" asked Ichigo. "Tch, are ya doubtn me Ichi-chan. A course they za gonna be dare. Everything's set, but iz ya sure ya really want ta do this wouldn't be eazier ta just gets rid of um?" questioned Gin.

"No this is what I want since none of them have anything important except him. But I don't want to talk about this right now so I will see you later okay. And Gin thank you for everything you have no idea how much I appreciate it." She answered letting some of the old Ichigo surface. " No problems Ichi ya know that, just be careful you ain'ts been looking to good lately yare. Ya've a been awfully pale and constantly sick to your stomach. I wants ya to take its easy aftera this is all done. I think da stress is getting to ya. Alright be safe." Replied Gin in an unusually caring tone that he only reserved for two people Ichi-chan and Rangiku.

As Ichigo got ready for the evening she couldn't help but wonder how Grimmjow was before she berated her self for thinking about him. She needed to focus on what she wanted to see accomplished tonight. She had taken care of every single detail the police would bust in on Kugan's hide out with a majority of his lackeys in it while she made sure his attention was else where. That way his gang would be lost without their leader and begin to spill their guts to the police. Ah, betrayal can be such a beautiful thing especially since he and his boys had been involved in some pretty nasty shit it seemed.

They had a small time drug operation going on, Kugan had an addiction to females was the best way to put it. He didn't care whether they were willing or not underage or well past their prime. His only concern was having his sexual desires attended to. He and his "entourage" or lackeys had been quite the busy bees over the last 10 years they had robbed and beaten countless of victims and some like Ichigo's parents had even been murdered.

Unfortunately it seemed they were not very intelligent though, Kugan and his gang had made it a habit to keep a memento of sorts from every crime they had ever committed. Gin had discovered this after 2 months of surveillance / stalking. At the gangs main hideout in the back room which was mainly used by Kugan there was a chest filled with Id's, jewelry and a few weapons that still had dried specks of blood on them.

It was the perfect gift for the police, evidence and idiots wrapped up all in one huge ass box and that bastard would be the glittery bow. All Ichigo had to do was find him at the club and keep him occupied until the authorities arrived and then she would finally be able to see justice for her family. She knew if this didn't work then she would have to get rid of them herself but she thought death was to kind for them. However which ever option it came to, didn't really matter because there was absolutely no way she would let them get away with destroying her life. If the cops couldn't punish them then Kami have mercy on their souls because she sure as hell wouldn't.

Ichigo made her way inside Kugan's favorite club Hueco Mundo according to Gin dressed in a tight little black dress with a very low cut neckline so Ichigo's bust would be the center of attention. The dress accentuated her curves quite nicely and stopped about mid thigh with a ruffled hem. Her hair was curled in tight ringlets pulled back with a black headband she wore red stilettos.

She felt so, so shit she didn't even know what, to be honest it felt like every possible negative emotion you could think of was flitting through her mind at that moment. Now to find they man of the hour, Breath Ichigo just breath it will all be over soon, thought Ichigo. Ah there he is now I just have to get his attention it seems, realized Ichigo as she attempted to swallow the bile that was threatening to break free.

Before she began to make her way towards Kugan her cell phone began to vibrate alerting her to a text message opening the device she quickly skimmed through the message Gin had sent her. The message informed Ichigo that the hideout had already been busted and that he was on his way towards the club to ensure nothing happened to her but she needed to hurry and be careful in case some one managed to warn him.

She didn't even bother to reply she just flipped the phone close and placed it back inside her purse for now. Ichigo walked through the dance floor, by passed the bar and made a bee line straight towards the booth areas were she knew he was at she never noticed the violet eye that caught her form or the insane grin that crossed the owners face.

Nnotoria wasted no time pulling out his cell phone and sneaking a quick pic of Ichigo. As soon as he had it he typed a quick message to Grimmjow and the rest of their cousins and forwarded the contents to them with a very crude message. Thoroughly satisfied with his latest deed in protecting the male population of his family from another whore he leaned back in his seat and snickered while sipping on his mojito. Humph, thought she was so great didn't she cackled Nnotoria to his self.

It didn't take much to garner Kugan's undivided attention few shakes of her ass here, couple of hair flips there, a shit load of compliments and she was in like sin. The hardest part for Ichigo was to control her urge to just kill him for what he had done in the past with each act of depravity he boasted about she felt her control slipping. Apparently Kugan believed that all woman found his disgusting life intriguing because with every minute that passed he simply couldn't shut up about his past accomplishments.

Each time he touched her, her body would shake with rage and disgust her stomach felt like there was a tsunami going on in there as she tried to control the urge to become physically ill. How in God's name had women found this despicable creature attractive in any way she would never be able to understand. Finally reaching the end of her rope she was just about to leave so she could cool down before he said something that made her blood boil and the color drain from her face.

"Ya know I once offed this family that had hair kinda like yours. The mother was a fine piece of ass except she just wouldn't stop screaming for her daughter. What was that kids name again. Strawberry who the hell names their kid after a fruit. (Kugan imitating Masaki) Ichigo, Ichigo, run my little Ichigo. Pfft. Hahaha Ahahah. Would have had the kid to but she just wouldn't shut up just like her mother." Slurred Kugan in his nasally hoarse voice in between panting breaths for air because of his laughter.

Gin had been lurking in the shadows and knew that if he didn't step in right now that Ichigo would kill Kugan in public, prison or witnesses be damned. But before he could get her attention and let her know the lights to the club shut off and the front and back doors burst open with police officers in tactical gear and flash lights. Kugan grabbed Ichigo and pressed a knife to her throat as he saw the officers making their way towards him.

Before he was even able to utter a single word Ichigo began to wail whether they were tears of relief or rage no one but herself knew. Her cries drew the attention of the officers which only pissed Kugan of further as he screamed at her to shut the fuck up before he killed her he never noticed her right hand move at lightning speeds towards his wrist. Right before Ichigo's hand enclosed around Kugan's wrist that held the switchblade she slammed her red stiletto on his foot and reared her left elbow with all the force she could muster directly at his sternum.

Kugan gasped as the air left his lungs and triple sharp pains racked his oversized body. Pain was radiating from his foot, chest and wrist it felt like someone had broken them and before he knew it he was face first on the floor with a knee digging in his lower back and his female companion howling with laughter in his ear.

Ichigo had shattered the bones in his wrist forcing him to release his grip on the blade before she jerked his arm behind his back and began to dig her knee in his lower back. She began to howl with laughter over the situation, Oh how the tables had turned. One quick little snap of Kugan's greasy fat neck and he would be dead but she couldn't do that no. She so desperately wanted to tell him about everything and rub it in his face but decided not to after a moment of clarity, maybe she should warn him about the new friends he was going to make in prison thanks to an old foster friend of hers.

Naw she would let Kenpachi Zakari and his crew be a surprise especially since they were already waiting to welcome him to his new home. Finally it was finally over well not completely not until their sentenced but these bozos shouldn't have a problem with that, thought Ichigo after the officers had taken hold of Kugan and placed him under arrest.

Gin slinked up beside Ichigo and threw his arm around her shoulder and was about to escort her home before the officers demanded she be taken to the hospital and checked out. Her little slip of sanity had them questioning her health Ichigo really didn't feel like arguing so she quietly agreed and was taken to the hospital by an officer with Gin following behind.

Upon arrival at Kara General Hospital she was lead to a room were blood samples were taken and then forced to endure a physical examination. She figured everything was all right and had ask them to let Gin Into the room so she could get ready to leave with him. Ichigo never expected for an older matronly physician to enter the room with a blank face a hand full of papers. As Ichigo sat on the bed to hear the results of the tests she had Gin sit beside her. Dr. Retsu Unohana then uttered three words that would forever change her life.

"Miss. Kurosaki you are pregnant. Did you know?" questioned Dr. Unohana. "What", was Ichigo's intelligent reply. Before Dr. Unohana explained she was about was a little over three months along. She then looked directly at Gin and Ichigo and asked them what they planned to do, would they keep the child or abort it. If they decided to proceed with the pregnancy she would be more than happy take Ichigo on as a new patient to let her know in a few days.

Ichigo thanked Dr. Unohana as her mind tried to wrap around this newest development in her life. What would she do? Would she keep it or would no could she get rid of it? Would she tell Grimmjow? What? Or would she finally have someone just for her was her last thought on the issue before she left with Gin towards his apartment.

The car ride back was filled with silence from both occupants until Gin couldn't stand it any longer and asked her what was going on with her. Ichigo broke down and told Gin all of her thoughts and fears. Gin pulled over to side of the road and hugged Ichigo he soothed her troubles away before telling her, "No matter what you decide I'll always be right here withcha okay so don't worry so much". Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief and gave Gin a small smile as her thanks. Now what would she do?

 _ **Personal Note:**_ I'm really sorry it had taken so long for this story. And if it sucks, i have a very short attention span unfortunately. Plus been busy not sure how the one's who follow this feel, but if i have disappointed you I'm truly sorry. But send me some feedback let me know. I do this from my phone in my spare time. More at bottom.

I am a yaoi fan but figured I should practice before I attempted to write any yaoi at all. Iam going to be writing a bunch of female Ichi oneshots and then maybe switching it up. I just wanted to let the ones who read this know. And give thanks to some great writers in case any of my ideas coincide with theirs or yours. Not trying to steal anything but if it sounds like an idea of yours let me know I'll apologize and give you credit. But just to name a few that i know have done the fem Ichigo thing, Fuzzibunniez, BonnieNuit, Patd06, Bleachfox, ILUVKURAMATOOMUCH, Dragoness-of-air-13, yukiakito234, Phoniexreal, and so many, many more amazing writers on this site. Mua, your all an inspiration. Thank you for keeping my mind occupied with your glorious writings. Anyone who writes on this site and puts their work out their to be read and criticized deserve credit where its do so thank you all. Sorry I can't list everyone but thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Warnings_** : Adult language, strong sexual content, violence, gender bender, OCC ness for some characters, sorry if they seem different but I hope not to deviate to much from the originals but I may so hence the warning, hentai sex, and Grimmjow being straight up badass.

 **Also I unfortunately did not create bleach nor did I create or own any of the characters. (So sad) But I must thank Tite Kubo for making such an awesome show. Now shall we begin…**

 _ **Always Loved You**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

Ichigo was awoken at three in the morning by loud obnoxious banging on her front door pissed that some idiot would dare interrupt her solitude she ripped the front door open with her deadliest glare in place. Only to have it turn into a look of utter confusion as she gazed at Gin holding a drunken and bloody Grimmjow.

She quickly replaced her look of confusion with a scowl as she remembered exactly what time it was and who standing in front if her. Ichigo turned to Gin and spoke in a deadly calm voice, "Gin why are you two here? Do you have any idea what time it is and why is Grimmjow here you know that we aren't together anymore. So take him home I don't have time for this right now and you know it."

" Ah Ichi-berry don't bee sa mean. I za is sowwy for that." " I luvvsss yu berrrryyy!" slurred Grimmjow as he tried to reach forward for Ichigo. "Ichi chan why don't cha let us in befora some one calls da cops. Kay." Chirped Gin with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Fine, fine just hurry up and get in here then call someone to get him, Gin" huffed Ichigo as she opened the door to let them in. While Ichigo closed the door Gin dragged Grimmjow's large frame into the living room knowing that once he set this big mother fucker down there was no way Ichi could move his ass without help. God that man weighed a ton, thought Gin putting his plan into action.

"Gin what in the holy fuck are you doing." Hissed Ichigo as she noticed Gin trying to exit through the front door without Grimmjow in tow. He just smiled and replied with, "But Ichi he was a crushing me ta death. That thing weighs a ton how n da hell did he not crush ya during sex."

Ichigo froze upon hearing those words and sputtered unintelligible words with a raging red blush before she narrowed her eyes and said, "Ah Shut the hell UP GIN! Besides what the hell were you thinking bringing HIM here of all places Gin."

"Ichi I really wouldn't have brought him here if I had another choice, but I had no idea where he lived or who to trust to get him home. Just let somber up a little and then kick him out. I gotta go Rans at the house I'll be by t'morrow kay." Said Gin as he hurried out the front door purposely slamming it shut on his way out.

"Gin you son of a…" Ichigo's frustrated ranting was cut off by an ear piercing scream. Ichigo sighed and rubbed her face with her hand as she muttered about not getting any more sleep tonight. Ichigo checked to see that her front door was locked, then left only a small lamp on after throwing a blanket over Grimmjow she swiftly made her way to her bedroom. She didn't even bother with shutting her bedroom door since Grimmjow was asleep.

Grimmjow felt like shit he had no idea what to do it had been a year now, graduation had come and gone. Ichigo had stopped coming to school two weeks beforehand stating she was sick according to the teachers. Her diploma had been mailed to her when he tried to visit her apartment no one was there. Like literally there she had moved out already he never got a chance to amend this mistake. Wait, that's a lie thought Grimmjow, "you know she had been there for a few more weeks before she disappeared again I was just to fucking stubborn dammit", swore Grimmjow at the bar.

"Whatcha talking bout big blu and why ain't cha went to see da berry ?" asked Gin in a sly tone. "What the fuck are you talking about Fox face Ichi aint here no more, she left before graduation." Muttered Grimmjow in an aggravated tone. "Oh, really then who da I go visits twice a week. " answered Gin as he grin grew to epic proportions. "That's impossible she's gone", " Well whatever I'm gunna go see my impossible berry bye bye Blu." Sang Gin "Oi, wait a minute can you tell me how she is or even where?" asked Grimmjow with a hint of desperation.

"Nope but I can show you and you can do the rest, but first follow me we needs to take care a sumthing." He answered putting a little edge to his voice so Grimmjow could tell he was serious.

As Grimmjow followed Gin to the alley he never expected the punch directed for his face he was so stunned he almost didn't pay attention to what Gin was saying. "Oi, big blu listin we needs to rough ya up so she wants ta help. And also when ya gets there acts drunk and don't say shit till I'm gone and Ichi's In her room got it. Good now let me beat the shit outta ya."

After having Gin beat his ass for a bit he climbed inside Gin's car and they made their way to Ichigo's home on they way there he told Grimmjow, "Blu what ever happens at her house you better remember you're here to apologize. What ever you see there don't make a big deal about okay she's been trying real hard to keep it ta gather and I don't need ya ta make it harder for her. She's finally trying to be happy now dat them mother fuckers are locked away and being used as pin cushions by sum old friends. Kay"

Grimmjow had no idea what Gin was talking about but agreed any ways and listened to Gin's plan on how he would get him inside. Which brought Grimmjow to the present okay so he was pretending to be drunk right as he was about to tell Ichigo he wasn't so incapacitated as she thought screams were heard as Ichigo began to mutter what sounded like curses before she took of after checking on everything including him.

Well that wasn't something he had been expecting was Ichigo babysitting, thought Grimmjow. After waiting a few minutes to she if she would come back Grimmjow quietly made his way down the hallway towards a door with a light on peeking inside Grimmjow felt the air leave his lungs and exit in a gasp as his eyes bulged out of their sockets.

There sitting in a rocking chair facing towards the door was Ichigo but that wasn't the strangest part a baby sat in her lap sucking on its hand/ fingers wearing a blue puppy dog onesie with a matching cap on its head. Ichigo sensing she was no longer alone looked up to see Grimmjow with his jaw hanging, eyes bulging, and gaping like a fish the only thing she could do was groan out, "Shit Damn you Gin!." ***(Elsewhere Gin shivered then sneezed, Achoo)***

"Ichigo what in the hell is going on right now!" demanded Grimmjow after regaining some function of his brain. "Listen Grimmjow I'm feeding MY kid can you wait a bit and then I'll explain it. Besides weren't you suppose to be drunk? " said Ichigo in a tired tone. Grimmjow just rubbed the back of his neck before he schooled his expression before he could say anything though Ichigo told him to sit down or wait in the living room while she breast feed her soon.

As a Grimmjow took a seat Ichigo began to tell him about everything that had happened since the last time they had spoken to one another. She also told him how Kugan and his boys would never see the light of day for all the crimes they had committed and his new "friends" that were keeping him company. She told him about her pregnancy and how she had moved and was now taking online courses that way she could be at home with her son.

"So Ichi who is the father or does he even know?" asked Grimmjow even though it broke his heart to think that Ichigo had been with another he had to know. As Ichigo tried to get comfortable in her chair and answer Grimmjow's question her son decided. _ **DEATH to that Damn Cap. Whoosh**_. In a flash one of his teny tiny hands gripped the cap by a brown floppy puppy ear. What Grimmjow saw floored him.

"That, that baby has blue hair. How in the hell does that baby have blue hair?!" he decibel of volume closing to shattering glass in his rising panic.

"Ryuu why do you hate the caps so much?" she questioned exasperated. As if to further emphasize his hatred of his cap he opened his bright blue eyes wide and threw the cap in Grimmjow's direction. If Grimmjow had been shocked before he was electrocuted right now. That baby looked just like him not being able to handle the sensory overload Grimmjow did what most do when they have no idea of what was going or how to handle he left. Like at warp speeds.

Ichigo just sighed and finished feeding her son after she was finished she changed him and laid him back to bed. As she walked to the front door to ensure it was locked she didn't have it in her to care about what had just happened she was far to exhausted to deal with this shit right now.

Grimmjow was running to where he didn't know his mind was in overdrive screaming at him that he was losing it. Because there was NO WAY he had just seen that it was impossible. I mean there was no way that he had just seen Ichigo breastfeeding a baby, a baby boy with BLUE hair and BLUE eyes right. It was all just a figment of his imagination right.

As he reached the end of the block panting he looked back at the apartment complex he had just fled from and pondered on what he should do. Should he go back demand answers, come back later or forget the whole thing deciding to come back he called a cab and went to his cousin Starrk's place. He would clear his head and come back for answers later. Once he arrived at Starrk's he used his spare key in order to get in flopping down on the couch he threw his arm over his eyes and sighed. Just what in Fuck was going on, thought Grimmjow.

Morning had finally arrived and Grimmjow still had no idea what to do he figured maybe he could get some advice from his cousin before he decided on what to do. Now just who should he ask Nnotoria was a hell no he already knew what he would say, " So what who cares if she kept it then its her problem now lets go to the club."

Ulquiorra would probably tell him it was his own fault for being such a womanizer or that he simply didn't care. So that only left Starrk's lazy ass. "Yo Starrk, wake the fuck up I need to talk to you." Bellowed Grimmjow. "Uh?" "Come wake up you lazy bastard," shouted Grimmjow while kicking Starrk in the back. "Alright what da ya want Jow?" slurred Starrk while attempting to go back to sleep. Grimmjow then asked Starrk about a hypothetical scenario and what he would do. Starrk's reply was simple he only had two options either forget about the situation or man up and try to make his self a part o f their life.

As Grimmjow walked to his house he pondered on what Starrk had told him, it really was that simple but what ifs kept running through his mind. Did he want this, was it even his? Could he do it? What about Ichigo did he want to be with her did he want any of this? Sighing he shook his head and decided that he needed to ask one more person before he made his final choice.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Warnings**_ : Adult language, strong sexual content, violence, gender bender, OCC ness for some characters, sorry if they seem different but I hope not to deviate to much from the originals but I may so hence the warning, hentai sex, and Grimmjow being straight up badass.

 _ **Also I unfortunately did not create bleach nor did I create or own any of the characters. (So sad) But I must thank Tite Kubo for making such an awesome show. Now shall we begin…**_

 _ **Always Loved You**_

 **Chapter 14**

Okay he may have not told Grimmjow every thing about what had happened with Ichigo but that was because his self preservation skills had kicked in and told him not to unless he wanted to be castrated by Ichigo she didn't want Grimmjow to know about Ryuu. She kept giving him some cock and bull story about him not needing to be tied down, that their was nothing left between them. That she would be fine as long as she had him, Ran and her little dragon spirit. (Ryuu)

But Gin was no fool he knew she still loved Grimmjow that she wanted to tell him but was scared of his reaction. She may have her son now but she wasn't as happy as she could be and Gin was gonna fix that. Maybe if he could accidentally reveal the baby's presence to Grimmjow he and Ichigo could work everything out. But that was an awful big gamble to take however Gin loved to take gambles besides he was bored maybe this would make life a little more interesting. Chuckling to himself Gin sat out to put things into motion.

All Grimmjow wanted to do was fix this mess with Ichigo and enjoy being with her Gin had shed some light on the issues at hand. Now he needed to fix his problem with Berry before she wrote him off and disappeared forever. Gin had told Grimmjow that Ichigo would ignore him and pretend she never knew him no matter how much it hurt her to do it. She was more stubborn than a mule according to Gin.

Grimmjow pressed his body closer to Ichigo's front door and strained his hearing so he could hear Gin's cue. Grimmjow had spent the last two weeks trying to decide on what he should do. After speaking with Starrk, Gin, and Pantera boy had that been one hell of a talk he had finally come to a decision on how to handle everything.

Grimmjow heard Ichigo sigh before asking Gin if he wanted to stay for lunch or not Gin replied that he didn't he would grab something later because he was in a hurry and needed to get going. Grimmjow took a deep breath before entering Ichigo's apartment as Gin exited and gave him that creepy Grin.

Grimmjow walked in the apartment locking the door behind him as Ichigo came out of the hallway carrying a little giggling boy. Before she could say anything Grimmjow looked at her then the child and back at her again, "Can I see him?" Ichigo seemed to hesitate and started to back away before Grimmjow spoke again, "Ichigo I won't hurt him I just want to see my SON. And yes I already now his MINE so will you let me see my son please."

"Fine, just sit down Ryuu doesn't like to stay still very long." Said Ichigo. As if knowing that the conversation was about him Ryuu nuzzled his head in Ichigo's chest before turning to look at Grimmjow with what appeared to be a smug smile and saying take that she's all _**MINE, WERIDO**_. Damn brat, of course my kid would make fun of me, mused Grimmjow dryly. Once seated Ichigo slowly made her towards Grimmjow and placed Ryu in his arms. Ryu looked at Grimmjow like he was sizing up a future opponent while Grimmjow stared at the small baby in awe.

Time passed quickly and Ryuu fell asleep in Grimmjow's arms not wanting to wake the sleeping babe Ichigo quietly told Grimmjow to follow her. Once they arrived at the crib Grimmjow laid the sleeping infant down. Grimmjow couldn't help himself and slowly ran his larger palm over his sons snoozing head. He revealed in the feel of how soft the tufts of light teal hair was before taking in his sons form he was so tiny, he thought, I cant believe I helped create that.

"I'll go get you something to drink." Said Ichigo as she quickly left the room right before she could high tail it to the kitchen Grimmjow's hand shoot out and grabbed her wrist in a firm hold and lead her to the bedroom adjacent to Ryuu's room. Ichigo just looked at Grimmjow with a blank expression when they finally came to a stop and then she sighed and spoke, "Grimmjow let go of me, you already know so what is it you want because I don't want anything from you, you can continue to be free and not tied down. I will take care of everything so what is it?."

Grimmjow visibly flinched at the words she said there was no emotion in them and even though he had expected her to say something like that, he didn't think she would actually want to cut all ties with him.

"Ichigo I am sorry", said Grimmjow. "Well that's nice and all but what do you want from me I have nothing left to give. I'm happy the way things are, I just don't. I mean after everything that's happened I just don't understand what your sorry about if its about before we tried it just didn't work out." She replied quietly. Grimmjow looked lost for a while as her words sunk in then his grip tightened around her wrist to a painful level but Ichigo gave no indication that it bothered her.

She just stared at him waiting for him to let go so she could leave the room. Just as she was about to pry his fingers from her wrist Grimmjow started to speak again. But this time his tone sounded lost and scared like a small child who fears the dark. " Ichi berry please don't, don't do that. Don't leave me alone again. I know I overreacted back then and let my pride get in the way but I didn't mean what I said." "Please Ichigo please I don't want to be without you anymore…..

Grimmjow's heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest as he waited for a reaction from Ichigo. This was it either things would work out or not that was all that repeated on a loop in his mind. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and her heart seized in her chest at the look on his face. Ichigo had seen many different looks on Grimmjow's face arrogance, pride, bloodlust, lust, confidence, and etc. but never had she seen him look lost and depressed it just didn't suit his handsome features.

She longed to wipe that look from his face but she was scared and her hesitation made Grimmjow believe all hope was lost for them. Grimmjow buried his face between his hands and for the first time in years he cried, no scratch that he balled like a baby.

Ichigo had no idea what to do Grimmjow never cried. NEVER in the whole time she had known him. She decided maybe things could work out, maybe they could be one big happy family. Be cause she knew she wasn't completely innocent she had revealed to him that she intended to disappear without a trace, cut off all contact between them, given birth and never said anything. They were both guilty of being idiots one out of pride the other out of fear, fear of being alone, fear of forgetting the past, fear of living.

Ichigo reached her shaking hand out to place it on his shoulder when she received no acknowledgement to her gentle prodding. She decided to run her fingers through his sky blue locks and make small shushing sounds telling him everything would be okay and that she was sorry as well for her thoughtless behavior.

Grimmjow had felt more than heard Ichigo's attempts to calm him it wasn't until he heard her apology and felt the thin feminine fingers carding through his hair did he allow his self to relax. She forgave him and she even apologized to him for once in his life he pushed his pride aside and relished in the feeling of being coddled.

When Ichigo no longer heard sounds of Grimmjow's distress she had assumed he was asleep attempting to detach her self from him only proved that he was still very much awake. As Ichigo tried to pull back and gently lay the giant of a man down he pulled her straight into his chest tucking her head beneath his chin and flopped down onto the mattress.

She tried to pull away and protest but Grimmjow silenced her with the deep rumbling growl that reverberated from his chest. His thick gravelly voice spoke, "Berry I'm sorry, but I love you and when you said that you were just going to leave without me knowing. I, I just saw fucking red that's how mad I was. I know you deserve to be happy but I just thought you would be happy here with me."

" I know now that you wanted to leave after you finished what you came here for but then ya had Ryuu, and I also know that you didn't want to make me choose between my life and ya. But don't think that I wouldn't choose ya, I just got ya back and I love you too much to let go of you. Do you understand now? Don't ever leave me or ignore me like that again because I will hunt your ass down. **YOU ARE MINE a** nd that baby in dare is **MINE**."

Ichigo laid silently atop Grimmjow's chest mulling over the words he had just spoken. Finally she sighed in defeat and quietly mumbled, "You're so fucking stupid Grimmy I never planned to be with you. To love you why can't you just leave me alone and find someone normal I am giving you the chance to be free with no burdens. Now that I have Ryuu I don't have to worry about being alone anymore."

" Ah, well that's easy I don't want normal and don't call me stupid and do you honestly think I would ever let you go after finding out about my brat. I mean I know I'm an asshole but he's mine to you know do you really think I wouldn't want you both." Was his reply his tone more taunting the cruel. A grumbled "Dumbass" was the only reply he received. Grimmjow chuckled at her before pulling her up to his face in order to kiss her and reassure his self that everything that had happened was real.

The kiss was slow and passionate neither wanting to break the mood of their reconciliation and forgiveness of the other. Slowly Grimmjow and Ichigo both pulled away and just looked into each others eyes and both enjoyed seeing twin gazes of love.

For now all was forgiven and even though Ichigo had gotten used to running on no sleep she could feel her eyelids beginning to grow heavy. Grimmjow seemed to noticed and agreed with her body's course of action since he was exhausted both mentally and physically. A good nights sleep was exactly what they needed tomorrow they could clear up every thing.

It was around noon on Sunday before Grimmjow woke up to an empty bed. Once his eyes had finally adjusted did he realize Ichigo was not in the room deciding to look for her after his morning piss. He made his way to the bathroom upon entering he heard a voice singing in the bathroom. The sound of voice was smooth and caressed his ears and grew stronger with each passing moment. As Grimmjow stepped in the bathroom he couldn't help but laugh at Ichigo being partially drenched by teal haired squealing baby sitting in his bath chair.

"And what exactly are you laughing about?" she questioned dryly with sections of hair matted to her face. "Nothing its just… its just hilarious you look like a wet rat HAHHAHA" was his gasped response in between laughs. "Whatever. Help me, hold him so I can get em dressed, " Ichigo forced out through gritted teeth. Grimmjow chuckled and nodded his reply within moments he was handed his squirming wet son. His chuckling stopped as Ryuu patted his face with his hands and giggled, " You know he has your attitude I never know what his thinking. But if you're gonna stick around you better get use to it." informed Ichigo.

All Grimmjow could do was stare at the giggling baby after a few more minutes Ichigo had finally wrangled Ryuu in to a towel, man does he love the water, she thought. She made Grimmjow hoist Ryuu up so his head laid on his shoulder and told him to follow her.

As Grimmjow followed be hind Ichigo he couldn't help but compare his looks to the looks of his son. Ryuu was his carbon copy except his eyes were a darker deeper shade more like a cobalt blue, he even seemed to have his attitude. Then it hit him like a ton of brinks this was his child, his and Ichigo's kid. Even though he hadn't been there in the beginning he felt an unimaginable amount of pride and what he had helped create. And for having picked a woman strong enough that would have raised him on her own without ever saying a word.

Once inside what he assumed was the baby's room he watched Ichigo take Ryuu and have him ready in a few minutes he wore a green dinosaur onesie with a T-Rex cap. It appeared his son hated those caps because no sooner had Ichigo laid him done did he try to rip it of his head. Throwing the towel over her shoulder Ichigo then proceeded to flip on a lullaby Cd grabbed her baby monitor and swiftly left the room.

She made her way back to the bathroom, leaving Grimmjow to do what ever so she could relax in the hot water. It was rare she got time to relax with Ryuu getting bigger, setting her baby monitor down she began to fill the tub with hot water adding some bath salts and oils to help her relax and unwind. She was completely unaware of her audience that was enjoying every minute of watching her get undressed.


End file.
